The Modern Sengoku War
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: Yukimura Uke Harem. Summary: Yukimura tinggal di mansion Tokugawa sebagai kandidat yang memperebutkan perusahaan Basara yang sangat berpengaruh di perekonomian Jepang. Mansion itu adalah medan perangnya, tempat yang membuatnya gila dan kandidat/penghuni yang lain hanya memperburuk keadaanya. I don't own the image in this cover, I just love it that's why I using it.
1. Prologue

**Title** :

The Modern Sengoku War

 **Characters** :

Main Character: Sanada Yukimura

Date Masamune, Mitsunari Ishida, Tokugawa Ieyasu, Mori Motonari, Motochika Chosokabe.

Sarutobi Sasuke, Katakura Kojiro.

 **Genre** :

Shounen-ai, Drama, Romance, Harem, Action (maybe?)

 **Rating** : T

 **Declaimer** :

Sengoku Basara Heroes is not mine

 **Note** : Modern AU, Age-AU, Yukimura Uke, New Author for this Fandom.

 **Summary** :

Setelah lulus dari SMP Sanada Yukimura dibawa pergi ke Tokyo untuk tinggal di mansion luar biasa milik keluarga Tokugawa dan menjadi calon kandidat penerus _Basara Company_. Tinggal bersama lima kandidat yang lain membuatnya hampir gila, sebagian besar disebabkan oleh persaingan diantara mereka, sisanya karena hubungan pribadinya dengan masing-masing penghuni mansion.

 **Prologue** :

Mereka semua gila!, begitu pikir seorang pemuda yang baru saja lulus dari SMPnya dan bergabung—terpaksa tinggal bersama orang-orang yang baru saja diumpatnya sebagai orang-orang gila.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena keringat dan nafasnya menderu cepat. Seharusnya sebagai calon penghuni, seorang Sanada Yukimura bisa masuk ke rumahnya melalui pintu gerbang, bukannya malah berlarian dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di taman luas mansion Tokugawa yang terkenal itu.

"Mereka sama sekali tidak sungkan _Danna_ ," celetuk pria disamping Yukimura. "Mereka berusaha menyingkirkanmu, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Yukimura menghela nafas frustasi. "Karena lengah aku meninggalkan senjataku," ujarnya lemas sambil memandang ke arah dimana ia menjatuhkan barang bawaannya yang merupakan sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang dan dua tombak kembar yang terbuntal oleh kain putih—Semua barangnya tergeletak begitu saja di tengah halaman luas.

"Hahaha..." pria di sebelahnya tertawa renyah. "Terlambat sedikit saja peluru _Riffle_ itu bisa memecahkan tengkorakmu, _Danna_." Meskipun sekilas terlihat santai tapi Yukimura tahu jika pria itu juga sedang panik dan gelisah dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

Sarutobi Sasuke nama pria itu, seorang _bodyguard_ untuk Yukimura yang merupakan tuan muda dari keluarga Takeda. Begitu sampai di halaman depan mansion Tokugawa Yukimura diserang oleh _Sniper_ yang cukup ahli hingga sampai saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa memperkirakan darimana _Sniper_ itu menembak, Yukimura sedikit lengah namun sempat menghindari tembakan tersebut meski harus menelantarkan barang-barangnya.

Tembakan berlangsung beberapa kali membuat keduanya terpojok dan terpaksa bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Awas saja kalau sampai aku berhasil masuk kedalam aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan mereka!" geram Yukimura yang langsung mulutnya di bungkam oleh Sasuke. "Stt!" desis pria bersurai merah itu. "Kau mau mereka mengetahui lokasi kita? Gajiku tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaan ini..." keluhnya.

"O-oh ma-maaf," ucap Yukimura canggung. "Aku terbawa emosi..."

"Kendalikan emosimu _Sanada_ _no_ _danna_ aku masih belum mau mati disini. Kekuatan _Basara_ _Company_ sangatlah besar kalau kita mati disini mereka dengan mudah akan memalsukan kematian kita, bisa saja kita dianggap sebagai orang hilang selamanya," ocehan panjang Sasuke terdengar sangatlah pasrah, membuat Yukimura semakin gelisah.

Melihat tuannya yang sedang menundukan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya se-erat mungkin, Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. "Tumben kau bertingkah seperti itu? jangan bilang bahkan seorang Sanada Genjirou Yukimura ketakutan dengan beberapa _Sniper_?" ujarnya memancing sambil memasang seringaian jahil.

Wajah menyebalkan itu langsung menyulut emosi Yukimura. "Ha!? Siapa yang kau maksud?" protesnya dengan suara selirih mungkin. "Mungkin aku masih muda tapi nyaliku tidak kecil!"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, senang dapat mengembalikan semangat pemuda berdarah panas itu. "Jadi kau punya beberapa ide, _Danna_?"

Tapi semangat itu tidak bertahan lama, Yukimura kembali menghela nafas. "Aku tidak begitu pandai mengatur strategi..."

"Apa yang _Danna_ katakan? Kau sadar kalau kau salah satu kandidat penerus _Basara_ _Company_ 'kan?"

Yukimura manggut-manggut. Tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke pandangan pemuda itu kosong, pikirannya entah kemana. Tuan muda yang terlihat ceroboh dan naif itu sedang berpikir, sesuatu yang langka dari segi pandang Sasuke, tapi pria itu akan selalu mempercayai tuannya.

"Sasuke, berapa kandidat yang tinggal di mansion ini?"

"6 termasuk Danna," jawab Sasuke. "Masing-masing dari mereka pasti punya bawahan seperti kita berdua."

"Menurutmu siapa yang menyerang kita berdua?"

" _Sniper_ yang menyerang kita cukup handal dan perkiraanku yang menyerang kita pertama kali adalah—"

OXO

Setelah beberapa saat Yukimura dan Sasuke menyembunyikan diri mereka, seseorang masuk ke dalam taman melalui pintu gerbang. Masalah yang dihadapi orang itu persis dengan yang dialami mereka berdua sebelumnya.

 _Sniper_ misterius menembaki lelaki bersurai putih itu. Orang itu mengelak dengan cepat tanpa gerakan yang tidak perlu, seolah apa yang ditembakan hanyalah kacang yang dilemparkan pada dirinya pada hari perayaan pengusiran setan.

"Hmph dasar si naga mata satu itu. Bukannya hari ini kandidat baru datang?" gumamnya lalu melangkah ringan menuju pintu masuk mansion, dengan pedang panjangnya ia menangkis setiap peluru yang mengarah padanya.

Di tengah taman terdapat sebuah air mancur yang cukup besar. Laki-laki itu berdiri di sekitar sana dan berhenti. Ekor matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang- _tidak_ , dua orang. Seseorang yang dipanggilnya si naga mata satu bisa saja menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerangnya dari dekat—perkiraan di kepalanya membuatnya semakin was-was.

"Siapa disana?" tanyanya dengan nada berat. "Kalau kalian bawahan Date seharusnya kalian tahu hari apa ini, bisa saja kalian membunuh anak baru. Meskipun aku tidak masalah karena orang itu yang akan kena konsenkuensinya dan kita semua mendapat keuntungan dengan berkurangnya kandidat." Pria itu sengaja mengoceh panjang, mencari tahu reaksi kedua bayangan yang sudah ditandainya sebagai target. Jika keduanya tidak membuat masalah ia akan kembali menyarungkan pedangnya.

Salah satu pemilik bayangan berhenti lalu menoleh kepadanya. Sepasang iris violet pria itu melebar mendapati dua wajah orang asing yang belum pernah dilihatnya di sekitar mansion.

"Apa kau salah satu kandidat?" tanya Yukimura berdiri menunjukan dirinya, ia mengabaikan peringatan Sasuke yang masih takut dengan _Sniper_. Yukimura mengangkat kedua tangannya tapi kedua matanya menatap tajam pria bersurai perak di depannya, seolah menantang. "Saat ini aku sedang tidak bersenjata dengan mudah kalian bisa menyingkirkanku, bahkan saat ini juga bisa. Aku memang terlalu naif karena tidak siap perang meskipun tuanku sudah memberitahu kalau mansion ini adalah medan perang."

"O-oi _Danna_..." Sasuke sudah kehabisan akal. Apa tuannya akan menyerah begitu saja? Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Yukimura mati begitu saja? nama klannya bisa tercoreng!

Pria bersurai perak itu memicingkan mata. "Jadi kau Sanada Yukimura?" tanyanya. "Macan muda dari klan Takeda yang bersama dengan keturunan klan ninja terakhir Sarutobi. Kalian juga termasuk kandidat yang patut di perhitungkan."

"Pedang itu..." Yukimura melirik senjata yang ada di tangan pria tersebut. Sebuah pedang panjang dan sedikit lebih besar daripada _Katana_ pada umumnya, _Tachi_. "Ishida Mitsunari- _dono_...orang kepercayaan Toyotomi Hideyoshi- _dono_."

"Kau sungguh beruntung bertemu denganku. Tidak seperti Date aku tidak akan berbuat kotor seperti menyerang orang baru terlebih lagi **bocah** sepertimu," oceh Mitsunari dengan nada sok, yang kali ini Yukimura harus menahan amarahnya karena di sebut **bocah**. Padahal ingin sekali Yukimura berteriak dan bertanya pada Mitsunari, seperti: Memangnya berapa umurmu!?

"Kau kemari tanpa senjata?" tanya Mitsunari, sedikit terlambat menyadari Yukimura yang sedari tadi bertangan kosong. Seolah kepalanya terpukul keras, Yukimura tersontak "O-oh iya tombak ku!"

"Akan kuambilkan!" seru Sasuke sebelum melesat pergi ke arah dimana tuannya meninggalkan semua barangnya.

Kini hanya tinggal Mitsunari dan Yukimura berduaan. "Hanya untuk kali ini kita bekerja sama," ujar Mitsunari lalu berjalan di depan Yukimura. "Daripada bekerja sama, bisa dibilang aku akan melindungimu. Jalanlah di belakangku, Sanada."

Yukimura tertegun. Siapa sangka pria bertampang galak itu akan menolongnya?

OXO

" _Dokuganryuu_ kau akan membuat si Tokugawa mengomel panjang karena ini."

Seorang pemuda berwajah dingin mendatangi dua orang pria yang menempel pada jendela yang terbuka menghadap kearah taman. Salah satunya berpakaian setelan jas serba hitam dan membawa sebuah _Riffle_ , membidik pada dua target yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya. Pria yang satunya berpakaian kasual, hanya kaos biru _navy_ dan celana _jeans_ —pria itu memakai penutup mata di sebelah mata kanannya.

"Mori _You_ _see_? Mitsunari membantu anak baru itu, pemandangan langka." Pria bermata satu itu berbicara tanpa melihat lawannya, sambil memasang senyum sombong yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Saking kurang kerjaannya sampai kau menggangu orang-orang itu?" cemooh pemuda yang dipanggil Mori. "Kalau kau tidak bermaksud membunuh mereka jangan pernah melakukannya. Kenapa kalian suka melakukan hal yang sia-sia?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" seorang Date Masamune, pelakor serangan kepada anak baru menyeringai buas. "Perintahku pada Kojiro tidak berubah yaitu: bunuh utusan _old_ _man_ Takeda."

"Hahaha..." mendengarnya Mori tertawa garing, menyembunyikan rasa merinding pada aura buas yang dikeluarkan seorang pria yang dijuluki naga satu.

OXO

Berkat bantuan Mitsunari, Yukimura dapat masuk ke dalam gedung mansion dengan selamat. Sasuke menyusul kemudian juga tanpa luka membuat Yukimura sangat beryukur.

Seperti penampilan luarnya, mansion yang kunjungi sangatlah mewah. Sangatlah sayang jika bangunan mahal bernuansa warna emas dan dimana-mana terdapat lambang keluarga Tokugawa itu hancur karena pertikaian para kandidat, terlebih lagi salah satu dari mereka adalah Date Masamune yang terkenal ganas.

"Sanada kemarilah," Mitsunari menggaet tangan Yukimura dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Sasuke yang menyadari tindakan Mitsunari di buat gregetan, kenapa pria yang baru saja kenal dengan tuan mudanya seenaknya saja menyentuhnya!?

Yukimura mengikutinya seperti anak ayam. Mitsunari membawanya ke depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Pria bersurai perak itu membukanya dan menariknya masuk ke dalam, sebelum ia menutup pintunya ia memberikan kode larangan pada Sasuke.

Kini Yukimura bersama dengan 4 orang lainnya, pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu memandangi para saingannya dengan waspada bersamaan dengan Mitsunari yang akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Selamat datang Sanada Yukimura," seorang pria bertubuh tegap mendatanginya. Pria itu terlihat ramah jika mengenyampingkan badan kekarnya yang sangat terbanding terbalik dengan Yukimura yang masih **bocah**. "Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu," kata pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Mulanya Yukimura ragu tapi akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan Ieyasu. "Sanada Yukimura," katanya balik memperkenalkan diri. "Rasanya aneh di medan pertempuran sesama musuh berkumpul seperti ini." dia dan mulut besarnya. Kalau Sasuke ada bersamanya pasti ia akan diomeli habis-habisan karena telah menyulut api di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hahaha..." Ieyasu tertawa keras. "Mungkin kita bersaing tapi kita bukan musuh. Selama aku ada dimansion ini aku tidak akan membiarkan pembunuhan tak berdasar."

"Yah dan kau hampir membuat anak baru mati sia-sia di halaman mansionmu," sindir Mitsunari lalu mendelik pada Masamune yang duduk di sofa di pojok ruangan. " _Dokuganryuu_ jangan menambah pekerjanku," ujarnya dengan nada mengancam yang di cuekin oleh Masamune.

Yukimura tidak sudi melihat Masamune, baginya pria seperti Masamune hanyalah binatang liar yang tidak mengerti apa itu kehormatan. Menyerang secara tiba-tiba seperti itu tindakan yang curang dan tidak punya harga diri.

Semenjak hari itu Sanada Yukimura membuat perhitungan dengan Date Masamune.

"Sisanya Mori Motonari- _kun_ dan Motochika Chosokabe," Ieyasu menunjuk dua orang sisanya. "Hanya Mori-kun hampir seumuran denganmu." tambahnya yang merupakan info tidak penting bagi orang yang bersangkutan. Mori membuang mukanya, tanpa mengatakan apapun ia keluar ruangan. Sedangkan orang bernama Motochika itu bertubuh tinggi besar, juga memakai penutup mata seperti Masamune. Otot-otot orang itu membuat Yukimura terkagum-kagum.

"Salam kenal Yuki- _kun_!" Motochika menjabat tangan Yukimura dengan wajah berser-seri, orang yang cukup ramah. Yukimura membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung.

Yukimura tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan bersama dengan orang-orang ini, kehidupannya di mansion mewah ini adalah penderitaan, setiap saat dia akan selalu berada di tengah medan perang bahkan ketika ia beristirahat.

"Demi _Oyakata_ - _sama_ apapun akan kulakukan!" hanya motto itu saja yang akan memperkuat mentalnya di dalam mansion tersebut.

 **Prologue End**

 _A/N:_

Salam kenal,

Sudah lama pengen nyampah disini dan akhirnya baru punya ide. Peringatan buat kalian para Readers, mungkin fic ini mengacu ke _Action_ tapi bagi anti-homo tetep bisa gatel liatnya (baca genre diatas plis) yaah saya sendiri juga gak begitu pandai bikin action sih, yang pasti jangan nyasar yaak. Rating mendekati M tapi gak sampai M (Kayanya?...)

Fic ini tidak mengacu ke _one pair_ karena saya condong ke harem Yukimura. Taulah namanya harem di buat baper sana kemari ala shoujo manga, ya itulah yang ingin saya buat! _Feels_ semacam itu!

Buatnya tanpa _editing_ jadi mungkin banyak yang kurang, karena alasan utamanya karena gak bisa tidur jadi mending ngerjain sesuatu. Jadi _typo_ berterbangan? Maaf yaa...

Sekian untuk _prologue!_

 **Thankyou for reading**

 **And**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. 01 Stupid Argument

Yukimura menggeliat diatas futonnya, membelakangi sinar matahari yang menusuk matanya. Pemuda itu lelah, ia ingin tidur lebih lama lagi, kemarin adalah hari yang sangat menguras tenaga untuknya. Meskipun ia selalu diajari untuk selalu disiplin, bangun dan sarapan tepat waktu, namun untuk hari ini saja tubuhnya menolak untuk bekerja sama.

"Maaf...Oyakata- _sama_ ," begitu gumamnya di dalam alam mimpinya. Bahkan ketika tidurpun pemuda itu memimpikan pria yang merupakan tuannya, yang memungut satu-satunya yang selamat dari klan Sanada dan membesarkannya seperti anak sendiri. Yukimura berhutang besar kepada pria bernama Takeda Shingen dan menyayanginya bagai orang tua sendiri.

"Demi apapun itu... _Danna_!" Sasuke mendatangi futon Yukimura, rupanya ia yang membuka tirai jendela. Pria bersurai merah itu menguncang tubuhnya seraya terus memanggil-manggilnya. " _Danna_ sudah pagi!" Yukimura bisa mendengar suara Sasuke samar-samar, padahal cuma _bodyguard_ tapi ia selalu bertingkah seperti _Baby_ _sitter_ -nya.

"Hmm..." Yukimura setengah sadar, memicingkan matanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan kepalanya berada di atas pangkuan pria berjas serba hitam itu, wajah Sasuke yang menunduk membuat wajah Yukimura geli karena setiap helai surai merahnya mengenainya. "Ma-maaf Sasuke kemarin sangat melelahkan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku..." ujar Yukimura lirih hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

" _Danna,_ sudah jam 10. Tokugawa- _dono_ sudah menunggumu sedari tadi," Sasuke mengusap kepala tuannya lembut, ia mau saja membiarkan Yukimura istirahat tapi kelihatannya Ieyasu punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan. " Memang tidak biasanya kau selelah ini, _Danna._ Tapi kau masih ingat misimu kan?" Siapa juga yang dapat berbuat tega pada Yukimura yang sedang manja-manjanya? Tapi setelah bertahun-tahun bersama dengan tuannya itu Sasuke belajar untuk menjadi **lebih** keras kepala, dan mengeraskan hatinya agar tidak gampang luluh.

"Baiklah..." Yukimura membangunkan dirinya, berusaha untuk duduk. Sasuke di sebelahnya menopangnya, namun tubuhnya kembali jatuh terbaring diatas futon bersamaan dengan suara ledakan yang tak jauh dari ruangan mereka. Sasuke memeluknya erat Yukimura, membungkus tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dengan tubuhnya, bermaksud melindungi tuannya. Suara berisik itu segera mengambalikan kesadaran Yukimura, kedua matanya sudah segar sekarang. "A-ada apa!?" tanyanya panik dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Oh akhirnya bangun juga," Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Terdengar suara ledakan dari luar," lanjutnya memberitahu.

"Ledakan?" Yukimura menaikan kedua alisnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati pintu keluar dan membuka pintunya sedikit, mengintip dari celah-celah. "Mereka bersemangat sekali," komennya lalu menutup kembali pintunya.

"Itu yang dikatakan orang yang biasanya teriak-teriak seharian di ruang latihan huh," sindir Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya dan segera mendapat lirikan tajam dari Yukimura. "Setidaknya aku senang kau jadi lebih dewasa semenjak kau memasuki mansion ini," tambahnya ringan. "Jadi, apa perintahmu _Danna_?"

Yukimura tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu melepaskan piyamanya dan menggantinya dengan Kimono hitam bersabukan _obi_ merah, pakaian yang hanya ada di depannya saat ini. Sasuke berdiri di belakang, menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak ada, kembalilah ke tempatmu Sasuke."

Jawaban Yukimura membuat Sasuke melotot tidak percaya. "Tu-tunggu _Danna_ jangan bilang kau mau membiarkan—"

Yukimura menoleh, menyeringai menunjukan rentetan gigi rapinya. "Aku akan kesana sendirian apalagi tadi kau bilang Ieyasu- _dono_ menungguku." katanya, bersamaan ia selesai mengikatkan tali _obi_ nya. "Sasuke sendiri masih ada tugas kan?"

Sasuke tidak bisa membantah. Pria itu diam sambil mengosok belakang kepalanya, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan tuan mudanya bisa berpikir sejernih ini?

"Okelah, jaga diri baik-baik _Danna_."

OXO

Tidak jauh dari kamar Yukimura terdapat sebuah ruang makan yang cukup besar, disana terdapat sebuah meja makan besar yang cukup untuk 12 orang. Ruangan tersebut terlalu besar bahkan untuk para kandidat yang hanya berjumlah total 6 orang, ruangan tersebut dua kali lebih besar dan luas untuk mereka semua.

Dari sanalah suara heboh yang di dengar Yukimura berasal. Begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut pemuda belasan tahun itu di sambut dengan pemandangan rusuh yang di buat oleh Masamune dan Motochika, dua orang pria yang kebetulan sama-sama memiliki luka permanen pada salah satu matanya.

Masamune menendang kursi di dekatnya dengan keras sementara Motochika meletakan salah satu kakinya diatas meja, Mori yang duduk tidak jauh dari pria berpenampilan bajak laut itu menghela nafas pendek terlihat lelah dengan ' _pemandangan'_ tidak asing ini, di pojok ruangan Ieyasu berdiri sambil bersedekap dada seraya memasang senyuman, dan Mitsunari berdiri di sebelah pintu masuk tidak jauh dari Yukimura.

Yukimura memandang jengah situasi tersebut. "Bisa aku tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" tanyanya pada siapapun. Mitsunari paling cepat menyadari kedatangannya, menjawab "Hanya pertengkaran bodoh."

" _Damn_ _it!_ Dari semua orang tidak perlu kau yang menasehatiku, Motochika Chosokabe!" ujar Masamune dengan suara berat. Pria itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menahan dirinya sendiri tidak memukul Motochika.

"Harusnya kau malu karena perbuatan isengmu kemarin," celoteh Motochika sambil membuang mukanya, di wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada guratan yang menunjukan tanda-tanda akan mengalah pada Masamune. "Padahal kau yang membuat kita semua dalam situasi ini kenapa kau juga yang mengeluh dengan lantang?"

"Salahkan saja Tokugawa kenapa mansion ini sangat kekurangan _staff_? Dan meskipun kita berdebat seperti ini Kojiro tidak akan kembali sampai besok malam," balas Masamune tidak mau kalah begitu saja.

Wajah Motochika masam, pria itu berniat membuka mulutnya untuk kembali membalas, tapi di saat yang tidak tepat Ieyasu mendahuluinya. " _Dokuganryuu_ benar Chosokabe menyalahkannya tidak akan mengubah situasi kita," sela si pria berambut _spike_ itu. "Peraturan diantara kita juga sudah kita setujui bersama bukan?"

"Peraturan?" tanya Yukimura singkat pada Mitsunari.

Mitsunari tidak segera menjawab, pria bertampang galak itu menghela nafas pendek untuk sesaat. " _Yah_ peraturan," mulainya. "Ieyasu tidak ingin orang-orang yang tidak terlibat dalam persaingan ini terluka atau bahkan terbunuh. Sebelumnya ada sampai 10 pelayan terluka parah karena pertikaian kita, semenjak itu ia mengurangi orang-orang yang seharusnya tidak terlibat dengan kita dan mengusulkan sebuah peraturan," jelasnya.

Yukimura memandang Mitsunari tidak percaya, ia cukup terkejut jika ternyata sebenarnya para kandidat memperdulikan nyawa orang lain, semenjak kedatangannya di hari pertama cukup membuatnya syok. "Dan,,, bisa aku tahu peraturan apa itu?"

"Ketika tanda-tanda perang muncul diantara kita para _staff_ biasa akan mengungsi di bagian barat mansion ini selama seminggu, wilayah itu tertutup untuk kita para kandidat," jawab Mitsunari. "Dan kau tahu apa artinya? Kita harus bertahan hidup tanpa makanan semenjak orang-orang ahli itu mengungsi. Selama ini hanya mata kanan si naga itu yang menjadi pelayan cadangan kita, tapi kelihatannya si naga mata satu itu lupa akan peraturan ini dan malah mengirimnya ke tempat lain."

Yukimura memasang wajah kecut. Mungkin dia tidak sepandai Sasuke dalam menganalisa informasi tapi bukannya apa yang dikatakan Mitsunari itu terlalu berlebihan? Ia yakin orang-orang ahli itu yang dimaksud Cuma para pelayan kan? Jadi maksudnya mereka tidak bisa hidup mandiri tanpa pelayan _gitu_?

"Maksud Ishida- _dono_ situasi keruh ini hanya disebabkan karena tidak ada orang yang memasak makanan?" tanya Yukimura lagi yang dijawab anggukan singkat dari Mitsunari.

"Tapi bukan berarti kalian sama sekali tidak punya bahan kan?"

"Bahan? Karena tidak ada diantara kita yang pernah masuk dapur, aku sendiri tidak begitu memahami situasi disana."

Yukimura mulai tidak percaya dengan orang-orang ini, sebenarnya hidup mewah macam apa yang dijalani orang-orang ini, sampai lemari es saja tidak pernah diintip!? Oh benar, mereka hanya maniak perang.

" _...Cup ramen?"_

"Makanan instan? Semenjak aku datang kemari aku tidak pernah memakannya, terutama karena si mata kanan naga itu sedikit anti dengan makanan sejenis itu."

Yukimura mulai merasakan gatal pada puncak kepalanya, seperti kabarnya mansion Tokugawa memang sesuatu (dalam artian lain) Tapi hebat juga meskipun hubungan mereka seperti ini, mereka masih bisa-bisanya makan bersama. Kalau Yukimura sendiri mungkin sudah mati kutu karena canggung.

" _Aaah_ sayang sekali aku juga sudah mengirim Sasuke ke tempat lain, dia tidak akan kembali sampai dua hari kedepan," Yukimura mengoceh dengan suara yang lumayan lantang, menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni tempat itu. Tanpa disadari yang lain pemuda itu sudah berdiri di dekat Masamune.

 ***BUAK!**

Detik berikutnya sebuah tonjokan melayang pada Masamune, tepat mengenai wajah pria bermata satu itu dan membuatnya terpental beberapa langkah. Semuanya sungguh terkejut dengan tindakan Yukimura, mereka melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan.

"O-oi..." Ieyasu melambaikan kedua tangannya, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi perasaan terkejut bercampur binggung nya mencegahnya, membuatnya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" _Bloody hell!_ Apa masalahmu sih!?" teriak Masamune sambil menyeka darah di bibirnya yang sobek, Yukimura benar-benar menghajarnya tanpa sungkan.

"Balasan yang kemarin," jawab Yukimura singkat sembari menggerak-gerakan tangannya yang sakit karena memukul pria yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. "Dengan ini kita impas Date- _dono_."

Yukimura memandang sengit Masamune. Pihak beriris biru langit diseberang sana menangapinya dengan seringaian sombong, seolah sengaja memancing api emosi pemuda itu.

" _Ukh_..." Motochika memegangi perutnya. "Melihat kalian berdua membuatku semakin lapar," keluhnya lalu duduk di kursinya. Pria besar berkaos unggu itu mengabaikan Masamune dan Yukimura yang mulai memanas dan berdalih ke Mori yang duduk berjarak dua kursi di sebelahnya. "Mori apa kau tidak bisa masak?" tanyanya, meskipun tidak terdengar demikian tapi dia sedang berharap jika Mori bisa memasak.

"Kalau aku bisa pun tidak akan kubuat untuk kalian," jawab Mori dingin.

" _Cih_ , bilang saja tidak bisa."

Kelihatannya situasi jadi lebih ringan. Ieyasu bergabung bersama yang lain, mengambil tempat duduk tidak jauh dari Masamune, dan setelah itu diikuti Mitsunari—Masamune dan Yukimura masih adu pandang di tempat yang sama.

"Meski begitu kita harus melakukan sesuatu sampai Katakura kembali," celetuk Ieyasu sendirian. "Saling menyalahkan hanya menguras tenaga kita."

" _Iuuh_ sekarang situasi terasa seperti _survival_ ," keluh Motochika. "Padahal kita di mansion mewah tapi rasanya seperti terlantar di pulau asing."

 ***BUAK!**

Suara pukulan kembali menggetarkan ruangan tersebut. Semuanya kembali ke arah pasangan Masamune dan Yukimura, mereka berdua saling menarik kerah baju masing-masing, dan yang terkena pukulan masih saja Masamune.

"...Sanada memang dia yang salah tapi kau sendiri juga baru saja sampai kemari, dari kita semua mungkin kau yang paling lelah." Motochika berusaha membujuk tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda jika keduanya akan saling menjauh. Mau tidak mau kini Ieyasu yang turun tangan, berdiri diantara mereka.

Yukimura akhirnya berpindah tempat, terlihat sangat kesal ia menduduki kursi yang ditendang Masamune barusan. "Bukannya kalian sendiri yang membuat situasi ini sulit?" Baru saja Ieyasu menunjukan wajah lega karena berpikir telah berhasil melerai keduanya, Yukimura mengatakannya.

"Dari awal kita semua dari keluarga yang tidak biasanya. Meski terdengar seperti mencari alasan masalah biasa ini menjadi kelemahan kita," kali ini Mori angkat suara. Baru kali itu Yukimura mendengar suara lelaki berparas cantik itu berbicara tanpa nada sinis.

 ***BRAAK!**

Meja sampai hampir terbelah dua karena ulah Yukimura. Pemuda itu berdiri sambil memukul meja, terlihat sangat marah. Seperti kabarnya macan muda ini adalah orang yang menggebu-gebu.

"...ber...a se...rang?" kepalanya menunduk dan suaranya tidak terdengar jelas, spontan yang lainnya bertanya ' _apa_?' secara bersamaan. "AKU TANYA JAM BERAPA SEKARAANG?" Yukimura berteriak nyaring membuat semuanya hampir jantungan.

" _O_ - _ooh_ hampir jam 12!" jawab Ieyasu gugup.

"...Anak ini sebenarnya apa masalahnya sih?" omel Mitsunari heran, yang lainnya mengangguk serentak, baru pertama kalinya mereka sepemahaman.

"Dengar ya, Oyakata- _sama_ sangat tidak menyukai orang yang tidak disiplin kalau beliau ada disini mungkin kita bisa jadi dendeng!" tiba-tiba saja Yukimura mengoceh sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya. "Apanya yang bukan orang biasa? Kalian hanya tidak disiplin!" serunya lalu menunjuk yang ada diruangan satu persatu. "Melewatkan sarapan karena masalah sepele seperti ini, apa itu pantas untuk kandidat pemimpin Basara _Company_!?"

Motochika ber- _sweat_ _drop_. "Bukan melewatkan tapi kita memang tidak ada yang bisa dimakan, bukannya kau marah ke _Dokuganryuu_ karena ini?"

Yukimura diam beberapa saat, mulutnya terkunci rapat, kedua matanya yang polos itu melihat Motochika. "Hmm...Sanada?" panggilnya hati-hati. Sungguh Sanada Yukimura orangnya seperti bom waktu.

"Apa maksudnya Motochika- _dono_? Aku memukul Date- _dono_ atas pembalasan yang kemarin 'kan sudah kubilang tadi?" jawab Yukimura datar seolah hanya dirinya yang waras saat ini, meskipun yang lainnya beranggapan sebaliknya.

Hening. Saat ini mereka semua berpikir jika sampai nanti kedepannya mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memahami seorang Sanada Yukimura. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, menoleh ke kanan-kiri tanpa mengatakan apapun dan terlihat mencari sesuatu. Berhubung semuanya sudah terlalu capek menanggapi semua tindakan anehnya, tidak ada yang berkomentar bahkan sampai si pemuda itu pergi ke arah dapur.

"Mengenai makanan kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi," ujar Yukimura sebelum menghilang di balik pintu geser yang menuju dapur.

"Eh?" Masamune yang duluan menyadari si anak itu sudah pergi ke dapur setelah mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang sempat melihat sosok Yukimura yang keluar dari ruangan. "Apa dia bisa masak?" tanyanya heran.

OXO

Setelah meluangkan setengah jam di dalam dapur Yukimura membawa sebuah nampan besar dan meletakannya di tengah meja. "Kalian pasti lapar sekali jadi aku pilih yang paling cepat saja," begitu katanya sembari menghidangkan _Onigiri_ buatannya. Semuanya memandang takjub, rupanya Yukimura benar-benar bisa memasak—atau dalam artian yang tepat untuk mereka adalah **bisa** **membuat** **makanan**.

"Aku juga membuat teh sebentar kuambilkan." Yukimura mengabaikan—tidak menyadari tatapan takjub yang lain dan kembali ke dapur.

Mereka menikmatinya bersama, bahkan Mori mengakui teh bikinan Yukimura.

"Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja kau bisa masak?" tanya Mitsunari yang duduk tepat di sebelah Yukimura. "Tapi enah rasanya kalau tuan muda sepertimu bisa melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini."

" _Yaah_ Takeda punya kondisinya sendiri," jawab Yukimura ambigu, ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu memakai nada berbicara seperti itu.

Masalah sudah selesai dan mereka pergi dengan perut penuh, meninggalkan Yukimura dan Mori sendirian. Yukimura sudah selesai makan dari tadi, ia masih tetap tinggal karena ingin membereskan perabotan makan yang sudah terpakai, sementara Mori ia masih duduk di tempatnya sambil menikmati segelas teh dan membaca sebuah buku yang terlihat rumit.

Tanpa sengaja Yukimura memperhatikan pemuda yang katanya hampir seumuran dengannya, rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya kalau laki-laki yang memiliku aura penuh kedewasaan itu hanya berbeda satu atau dua tahun darinya. Kelihatannya Mori tidak menyadari jika dirinya di perhatikan, pemuda itu masih tetap fokus pada buku bacaannya.

Mori Motonari, pemuda itu memiliki aura elegan dan disaat bersamaan dingin, juga dewasa—semua yang ada pada diri lelaki itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sanada Yukimura, membuatnya tidak bisa mendiskripsikan lelaki itu dengan baik, tapi ada satu hal yang terlintas dikepalanya saat bertama kali melihat Mori.

Mori Motonari adalah orang yang cantik, seperti boneka tradisional kerajinan kelas atas.

Yukimura menelan ludahnya, seperti yang diduganya berduaan dengan Mori membuatnya gugup. Ia segera mengumpulkan semua gelas dan piring, menumpuknya di atas nampan besar, ia ingin cepat-cepat mencuci semuanya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Suara air yang mengalir dari keran hanya satu-satunya suara yang terdengar si siang yang sepi itu. Satu persatu perabotan makan dicucinya dan diletakkan di rak pengering. Yukimura menghela nafas, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, apa yang membebaninya, sampai sebuah tangan menabrak tangannya. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan sebuah gelas karena saking kagetnya, ia segera mencari tahu siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya. "Mori- _dono_?" panggilnya, binggung mendapati sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti, berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Beri aku sedikit tempat Sanada," minta Mori seraya menyalakan keran yang satunya. Yukimura tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menurut begitu saja untuk bergeser sedikit dan memberi jarak diantara mereka.

Mori mencuci gelas yang baru saja dipakainya. Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang seleher itu melakukannya dengan normal tapi untuk beberapa alasan dari segi pandang Yukimura, laki-laki itu melakukannya dengan sangat pelan dan elegan, rasanya seperti melihat acara perjamuan teh.

"Kupikir Mori- _dono_ tidak tahu cara mencuci," keceplosan! Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia dan mulut besarnya. Sedetik kemudian Yukimura ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu, dan menabok dirinya. Bukannya yang dikatakannya sama saja dengan sindiran? Sungguh, meskipun dia tidak bermaksud demikian.

Mori selesai mencuci, meletakan gelasnya di rak pengering. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu lalu melirik ke arah Yukimura yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Semoga saja ia tidak terlalu tersinggung! Begitu doa pemuda bermarga Sanada.

"Bukannya **tidak tahu** tapi **tidak mau** ," jawab Mori yang cukup mengejutkan dengan suara yang biasa saja. "Sebelumnya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan bukan? Macan muda peliharaan Takeda?"

 _Ukh_ , yang terakhir itu cukup pedas. Setidaknya ia bersyukur Mori tidak marah padanya, mungkin cara berbicara laki-laki itu memang demikian—pedas dan dingin, seperti daun mint. Mau saja ia membalasnya dan berdebat dengannya tapi ketika ia melihat senyuman simpul Mori, ia merenungkannya.

"Mori- _dono_ bisa memahaminya saja sudah cukup." Yukimura juga tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

OXO

"Tidak biasanya Mitsunari berbicara panjang dengan orang lain," kata Ieyasu tiba-tiba. Mitsunari menoleh, memberikan tatapan mautnya. Masamune memandang ogah mereka berdua, yang sudah merupakan rival sejati jauh sebelum mereka tinggal di mansion. " _Well_ , _indeed_. Kau terlihat memanjakannya Ishida," komen si naga mata satu itu lalu _menyolonong_ , meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Biasanya kau hanya peduli ke Ieyasu kan? Kalau tidak pasti mengoceh membesar-besarkan si Toyotomi," tambah Motochika yang ada di belakang mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudmu!?" seru Mitsunari tidak terima. "Aku tidak peduli dengan si pengkhianat ini dan aku tidak membesarkan besarkan Hideyoshi- _sama_ karena beliau memang orang hebat!" katanya sambil menuding wajah Ieyasu.

"Hahaha..." Ieyasu tertawa keras seraya dengan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggulnya, benar-benar mengabaikan jari Mitsunari yang hampir menyentuh hidungnya. "Sanada Yukimura orangnya menarik seperti Takeda Shingen sendiri."

" _Tsk_ ," Mitsunari mendecih kesal. "Kalau kalian mencelaku karena aku yang tidak seperti biasanya, bagaimana dengan si _Dokuganryuu_ huh?"

"Ha?" Masamune melotot, sekarang giliran Mitsunari yang menantangnya?

"Oh, tentang kenapa Masamune tidak membalas pukulan Sanada?" Ieyasu menyela, wajahnya cerah sekali, tampak menikmati topik pembicaraan ini—Sungguh terbanding terbalik dengan orang yang bersangkutan, Masamune sudah memelototinya sedari tadi. "Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah takut kalau ruangan itu akan hancur karena duelnya mereka."

"Oi," Motochika menepuk pundak Ieyasu keras, sekarang ia juga nampak kesal. "Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja itu karena si Date pantas mendapatkannya, kalau saja ia membalas pukulan bocah Sanada aku yang akan menaboknya!"

Wajah Masamune memerah panas karena marah, Mitsunari melihatnya dengan tatapan simpati. Date Masamune untuk kali ini saja renungkan kesalahanmu.

" _Yaah_ ," Motochika menghela nafas panjang lalu menyeringai lebar. "Dia juga bocah yang menarik perhatian Mori, orang yang unik huh."

Sementara itu orang yang di bicarakan sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, duduk di atas _tatami_ dan mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari koper, ia tidak sempat melakukannya kemarin.

Hari ini Yukimura sudah berinteraksi dengan kandidat yang lain, berpikir jika mereka semua bukan orang-orang gila lagi melainkan orang-orang _alay_ yang sebenarnya hanya orang kaya yang manja. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tahu jika mereka semua bukan orang jahat—termasuk Masamune yang menyerangnya kemarin. Bahkan laki-laki yang dijuluki naga mata satu itu bisa mengakui kesalahannya, ia tahu alasan kenapa pria itu tidak membalas pukulannya.

Jujur saja jika mengingat mereka harus bersaing mati-matian hanya demi tahta membuatnya sedikit tidak enak. Ia bukan tipe yang mengincar harta kekayaan, dan seharusnya tuannya juga demikian. Sampai harus menyingkirkan (membunuh) mereka untuk kekuatan sebenarnya membuatnya sangat terbebani, dan mempertanyakan tujuan dari misi yang diberikan tuannya saat ini.

 _Kita memang bersaing tapi kita bukanlah musuh._

Perkataan Ieyasu terngiang dalam pikirannya. Seperti yang dikatakan pria bermarga Tokugawa itu, persaingan ini pasti punya jalan keluar lainnya. Terlebih lagi Basara _Company_ dimiliki oleh keluarga Tokugawa sendiri, bagaimana bisa mereka mengirim sang ahli waris sah ke dalam permainan beresiko ini?

" _Oyakata_ - _sama_ sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" gumam Yukimura pada dirinya sendiri, bagai sebuah doa yang tak akan terjawab.

 **To be Continue**


	3. 02 Dramatic Change!

Setelah kerusuhan yang terjadi kemarin, Yukimura kembali ke jadwalnya yang penuh akan kedisplinan. Ia bangun pagi, olahraga sebentar di taman, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan—sebelum para orang bar-bar itu membuat kekacauan seperti kemarin.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak terlalu pandai memasak, semenjak ia menjadi tuan muda keluarga Takeda, Sasuke selalu melakukan berbagai hal untuknya. Seperti sebagaimana para penghuni mansion ini, ia jadi tumbuh dengan mengandalkan orang lain.

Sebelum ia hidup menyandang gelar tuan muda, ia hanyalah bocah biasa yang hidup dengan kakek dari kerabat jauhnya, tinggal di desa dan melakukan pekerjaan kasar seperti berkebun. Setelah kakek yang mengurusnya meninggal, secara kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Takeda Shingen dan diangkat sebagai anak nya. Setelah itu Sasuke yang melakukan segalanya untuknya, dan menjadi seorang kakak untuknya. Memang pria itu selalu mengeluh mengenai gajinya, tapi Yukimura tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai bawahan biasa.

 _Yap_ , bisa dibilang Yukimura sudah lama tidak melakukan pekerjaan rumah, untung saja badannya masih mengingatnya, dan tidak berakhir membuat makanan **'monster'**

"Kurasa begini saja sudah cukup," gumam Yukimura setelah mencicipi _Dashi_ kuah _miso_ nya. Karena ia belajar di dapur ketika masa di kampung dan hanyalah anak petani, ia tidak bisa membuatkan sesuatu yang _fancy_ untuk para penghuni mansion yang berkelas, semoga saja tidak terjadi kegaduhan karenanya.

"Oh! Sanada kau bangun pagi sekali," suara Motochika membuat menoleh. Pria kekar itu tidak memakai bajunya, berjalan dengan telanjang dada, memamerkan kulit tannya.

Yukimura tertegun beberapa saat, mengagumi tubuh yang merupakan dampaan idealnya. Berapa lama ia harus berlatih untuk mendapatkannya?

"Sudah kebiasaan," jawab Yukimura malu-malu setelah sadar telah menatap terlalu lama. "Chosokabe- _dono_ baru saja bangun?"

"Nah, kita benar-benar terselamatkan karenamu. Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berduel tapi kalau beneran kemarin tidak ada yang bisa membuat makanan, kita harus mengusik diri kita sendiri dengan saling duel kan?" oceh Motochika daripada menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi Yukimura.

Yukimura memilih diam dan tersenyum simpul. Pemuda itu lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaanya, tidak lama kemudian ia mendekati Motochika dengan sebuah nanpan berisi: semangkok penuh nasi, sup _miso_ , _natto_ , dan salmon asin. Berlahan ia meletakan semua itu di depan Motochika yang entah kenapa jadi bengong dan menatapi wajah Yukimura.

"Motochika-dono bisa makan duluan. Aku harus menyiapkan punya yang lain," ujarnya lalu berniat untuk berdalih pergi, sebelum Motochika menahan tangannya. "Err...Ada apa?" tanya Yukimura heran, tidak menyadari daun telinga Motochika yang memerah panas.

" _Itadakimasu_ ," ucap pria bermata satu itu.

"Hmm!" Yukimura melebarkan senyumannya seraya mengangguk mantap. "Aku senang jika Chosokabe- _dono_ puas hanya dengan hidangan sederhana ini."

OXO

Siang harinya Ieyasu membawa Yukimura ke perpustakaan. Ruangan itu tidak bisa membuat pemuda itu menutup mulutnya, ia terlalu takjub oleh perpustakaan yang dipenuhi rak tinggi penuh dengan buku-buku itu. Tidak bisa di percaya jika itu adalah perpustakaan pribadi, tempat itu bahkan lebih besar dari perpustakaan kota!

"Yuki- _kun_ seharusnya ada di SMA sekarang kan?" tanya Ieyasu yang terus berjalan di depan. Yukimura berdehem untuk menjawabnya, kepikiran dengan panggilan baru yang di dapatkannya dari pria pemilik mansion ini.

"Tokugawa tidak bermaksud menghancurkan kehidupan para kandidatnya tapi tidak ada cara lain untukmu melanjutkan pendidikan selain _Home_ _Schooling_ , " jelas Ieyasu, masih tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. Mereka sampai di belokan, di daerah yang banyak bangku dan meja kosong. Tidak lama untuk Yukimura segera menangkap sosok yang sudah menempati salah satu bangku, ditemani oleh tumpukan buku-buku tebal. Mori Motonari seperti biasa menatapnya dingin.

"Mori memasuki tahun terakhirnya tahun ini, dan Yuki-kun tahun pertama kan. Selain kalian berdua tidak ada diantara kita yang melanjutkan pendidikan," jelas Ieyasu diikuti cengiran lebar. "Karena harus belajar sendiri kau bisa tanya-tanya Mori, Yuki- _kun_."

Enteng saja ngomong nya, begitu pikir Yukimura sambil memandang malas pria berambut cepak itu. Mori Motonari itu orangnya sedingin es, sangat bertolak belakang dengannya, tidak akan mudah untuk mereka berdua berinteraksi.

Apalagi Yukimura masih punya Sasuke yang senantiasa, terlebih lagi sukarela mengajarinya.

"kau berencana masuk ke SMA mana?" Mori tiba-tiba bertanya membuat Yukimura _deg_ - _deg_ an sendiri, entah kenapa. Padahal mereka berbincang biasa saja kemarin, tapi rupanya kepribadian mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang itu spontan tetap membuat Yukimura canggung.

"Aku belum memikirkannya karena kupikir aku tidak akan melanjutkan sekolah lagi, setelah semua yang terjadi," jawab Yukimura ragu, sekali lagi entah kenapa ia tidak berani bertatap muka dengan Mori! Benar-benar perasaan yang aneh.

"Siap perang huh, aku mulai bertanya-tanya kau itu berasal dari masa kapan." Ieyasu menahan tawanya. Yukimura jadi lumayan tersinggung karnanya. Tentu saja, demi Takeda Shingen ia akan melakukan apapun, meski harus membuang masa depannya.

"Hidup kita di pertaruhkan." Mori menutup buku di tangannya. Memang seperti yang Chosokabe katakan, Mori menunjukan ketertarikan pada Yukimura, sambil memikirkannya Ieyasu tersenyum miring.

Yukimura diam saja. Ia tidak paham, ia tidak mengerti situasi di dalam mansion ini, hanya saja seperti yang dikatakan Mori, tuannya memberitahunya jika pertikaian di dalam mansion ini bukan hanya sekedar konflik mudah, nyawanya di pertaruhkan semenjak ia menginjakan kakinya kemari.

Cepat atau lambat badai akan kembali mengamuk, mereka semua punya ambisi, punya tujuan, orang seperti Masamune menunjukannya dengan sangat jelas. Entah siapapun itu mereka bisa termakan ketamakan, iblis yang telah bersemanyam pada diri manusia semenjak lahir.

Alasan kenapa bisa Basara Company membuat mereka melakukan hal seperti ini saja, Yukimura masih belum mengetahuinya, dan sekarang dia ditanyai mengenai masa depannya yang sudah dilupakannya semenjak ia menerima misi dari tuannya, sungguh saat yang tidak tepat.

Hidupnya hanya untuk Takeda Shingen, bukan untuk yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang kalian rebutkan. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian saling membunuh." Ieyasu membusungkan dadanya, mengucapkannya dengan bangga, dan penuh akan kepercayaan diri, sekilas membuat sosoknya nampak bercahaya.

Tidak seperti penampilannya, Tokugawa Ieyasu memang laki-laki berkarisma.

Mori mendengus, meremehkan Ieyasu. "Terserah apa katamu," ujarnya dingin dan kembali membuka bukunya. "Sanada Yukimura, lakukan sesukamu."

Yukimura mengigit bibir bawahnya, untuk sesaat saja ia ingin berubah pikiran. Perkataan Ieyasu seolah memberinya sedikit pencerahan, membuatnya kembali ingin berharap.

Dari awal, dia hanyalah seorang remaja laki-laki biasa. Memang ia terlahir dan dipungut oleh keluarga keturunan _Samurai_ , tapi sebagai manusia modern ia ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan masa depannya.

Yukimura menunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal erat sampai menyakiti telapak tangannya sendiri. Ia bergumam sangat lirih. "... _Senkou_..." ujarnya pelan tapi dapat didengar dua orang lain di ruangan itu. " _Senkou_ ,sebenarnya aku ingin masuk _Senkou_ ," jelasnya.

" _Ooh_!" Ieyasu langsung memukul punggung Yukimura, membuat pemuda itu terpental beberapa langkah. "Begitu dong laki-laki harus punya cita-cita tinggi," serunya.

Mori ikut tersenyum meski samar-samar. Bagus kalau dia berubah pikiran, mungkin begitu pikirnya. "Ujian masuk _Senkou_ sedikit susah," katanya tidak bermaksud apapun, hanya memberitahu.

Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu pun semua orang juga harusnya tahu. _Senkou_ atau SMA _Sengoku_ adalah sekolah swasta elit se-Jepang, persentasi lulus ujian masuknya selalu yang paling rendah. Muridnya hanya tergolong dua jenis: sangat pintar atau sangat kaya.

" _Mmm_ _yah_ ," Yukimura menggosok tengkuknya kikuk. "Aku tahu," jawabnya.

"Hei kenapa jadi tidak bersemangat begitu?" Ieyasu mencoba memberinya motivasi dengan sekali memukul punggungnya. "Kau salah satu kandidat _Basara_ _Company_ kan, pasti kau bisa masuk, semenjak kita semua adalah alumni _Senkou_ , bahkan sebentar lagi Mori juga akan menjadi salah satunya."

Yukimura terkejut. "Be-benarkah? _Uooh_ itu membuatku semakin ingin masuk _Senkou_!" Ia kembali bersemangat, sampai melupakan rasa sakit di pinggangnya.

"Mau kukumpulkan materi ujiannya? tanggal ujiannya sudah dekat," tawar Mori.

"Eh ti-tidak perlu repot-repot Mori- _dono_ , kau tidak perlu melakukannya," jawab Yukimura sungkan. Baru saja Ieyasu ingin memberitahunya untuk tidak perlu sungkan ataupun malu (padahal bukan dia sendiri yang akan menolong Yukimura) pemuda itu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Aku terdaftar di jalur undangan."

Mendengarnya seolah petir telah menghantam tempat tersebut. Siapa sangka kalau Sanada Yukimura, seorang pemuda naif dan terlihat tidak akedemis itu mendapatkan undangan dari _Senkou_?

"Mulanya aku enggan masuk kesana karena takut membebani _Oyakata_ - _sama_ dengan biayanya, tapi di sisi lain karena beliau sendiri juga alumni _Senkou_ aku jadi ingin masuk ke sana." Yukimura menggaruk pipinya malu-malu.

"Hebat! Bahkan diantara kita tidak ada yang pakai jalur undangan!" seru Ieyasu. "Shingen- _kou_ pasti sangat bangga padamu!"

Yukimura menggidik bahu sambil memasang senyum kikuk. "Hanya kebetulan saja apalagi aku menyembunyikannya dari beliau. "

Tapi, bukannya berarti Motochika dan Masamune juga lulusan _Senkou_? Pasti mereka berdua diam-diam juga orang pintar. _Senkou_ memang sekolah elit tapi entah kenapa Yukimura rupanya di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berhubangan dengan sekolah itu, bahkan Sasuke juga alumni sana.

OXO

Keringat membasahi wajah dan rambutnya, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lengket, namun pria itu tidak berhenti mengayunkan pedang kayunya.

Date Masamune menghabiskan malam sendirian berlatih di sebuah altar _dojo_ yang terletak di bagian timur taman, tidak jauh dari gedung utama mansion.

Masamune mengabaikan setiap nafasnya yang memendek, staminanya berkurang drastis. Suara ayunan _Bokutou_ mengisi sepinya ruangan beralas kayu mulus itu sampai suara lain terdengar di dari luar. Pintu masuk bergeser, terbuka dan menunjukan sosok pemuda yang mengenakan kaos merah menyala dan celana panjang selutut.

Yukimura memandang ruangan itu dengan takjub, bahkan luas tempat itu dua kali dari yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Takeda.

Pandangannya mengelilingi altar tersebut sampai akhirnya berhenti di tempat Masamune, tanpa pikir panjang Yukimura melepaskan alas kakinya dan mendekati pria ber _Hakama_ itu. "Oh seperti kata Tokugawa- _dono_ , Date- _dono_ masih latihan," celetuknya dan memasang senyuman longgar, hanya tersenyum tidak ada maksud lain. Entah kenapa ketika bersama dengan Masamune, Yukimura tidak bisa menganggap pria itu lebih dari sekedar 'saling kenal', ia merasa ia tidak akan pernah akur dengan pria itu.

Kesan utama itu memang penting, _yah_.

Masamune meliriknya lalu menghentikan latihannya. " _What_ _do_ _you_ _need_ , Sanada?"

"Makan malam sudah siap,"jawab Yukimura ramah. "Hari ini tanpa sengaja aku masak kare berlebihan tapi lebih baik Date-dono cepat bergegas, jaga-jaga karena nafsu makan mereka itu sesuatu sekali," ocehnya sambil memutar badan.

Masamune diam, bibirnya tertutup rapat. Tiba-tiba saja ujung pedang kayu sudah menusuk punggung Yukimura. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap heran pria bermata satu itu. "Date- _dono_?"

"Sampingkan dulu makan malam, untuk saat ini temani aku latihan, Sanada Yukimura." Masamuna menyeringai buas, tatapan mata biru langitnya seolah bisa menusuk pori-porinya, membuat seluruh tubuh Yukimura merinding dan menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Date- _dono_ yang paling menikmati persaingan ini ya," ujar Yukimura. Kepala pemuda itu menunduk, membiarkan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya, nada berbicara tidak bisa ditebak. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

" _Basara_ _Company_?" Nada iseng Masamune membuat mereka sedang mengikuti acara kuis berhadiah, atau sedang tawar menawar. Yukimura tidak suka mendengarnya, pemuda itu berbalik bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menangkap ujung pedang kayu yang sebelumnya diarahkan padanya.

" _Heh_ ," Senyuman Masamune makin melebar, ia berusaha menarik pedangnya tapi cengkraman Yukimura sangat kuat, kalau diteruskan mungkin _Bokutou_ itu bisa patah. "Kalau orang lain yang tanya aku bisa jawab begitu tapi dengan mu, entah kenapa aku hanya ingin menyerangmu tanpa alasan apapun."

Pandangan penuh amarah Yukimura melunak. Sebuah kebetulan, ia merasakan hal yang sama pada Masamune. Kenapa kemarin ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Masamune? Karena pria itu menyerangnya duluan saat ia di taman? atau karena dia pelakor masalah saat di ruang makan?

Keduanya bukan alasan kenapa ia menyerang Masamune kemarin, ia hanya ingin melakukannya, dan menantang pria bermata satu tersebut.

Akhirnya Yukimura mengembangkan senyumannya. "Bukannya tidak adil untuk orang dewasa seperti Date- _dono_ menantang bocah sepertiku?" tanyanya memancing.

"Setelah kau masuk mansion ini kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal _rese_ seperti itu, disini hanya kekuatan yang berbicara!"

Masamune melepas senjatanya, membuat Yukimura kehilangan keseimbangannya, detik berikutnya pemuda itu sudah mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi pipinya yang lebam, kena tinju.

Keduanya memburu nafas, di saat bersamaan Yukimura merasakan debaran yang tidak biasanya, jantungnya memompa dengan sangat cepat. Pemuda itu tidak menunggu lagi, ia segera berlari le arah Masamune, sekuat tenaga menghantamkan tinjunya mengarah pada wajah pria itu.

Masamune menangkis tinjunya berniat memilir tangan Yukimura, namun pemuda itu tidak kalah cepat, kini ia melancarkan serangan dengan lutut kakinya, telak mengenai perut pria bermata satu itu.

" _Ukh_..." Masamune merintih kesakitan dan Yukimura berdiri dengan kelelahan. Mereka mengambil nafas untuk beberapa detik sebelum masamune kembali bergerak untuk mengambil pedang kayunya yang tadi sengaja dijatuhkan.

Yukimura menelengkan kepalanya, menghindari serangan kilat yang berusaha menusuknya. Sedikit saja terlambat mungkin matanya akan bernasib sama dengan lawannya, meski begitu serangan tersebut menggores pipinya sedikit dan sedekit demi sedikit cairan merah keluar dari goresan tersebut.

 _Bokutou_ ternyata bisa menjadi senjata yang mengerikan.

"Kau lumayan meski tanpa senjatamu, Sanada," puji Masamune di sela-sela berusaha mencari oksigen lebih, ia pasti lelah sekali lantaran sudah berlatih sedari sore tadi.

"Date- _dono_ juga pasti sudah kelelahan kan?" Yukimura masih bisa memasang senyuman. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa sakit semua dan lengket, padahal dia sudah mandi sebelum menyiapkan makan malam tadi.

Baru saja Masamune akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan keras. Mitsunari, pria jangkung bersurai perak itu masuk dengan wajah merah, terlihat sedang kebakaran jenggot.

"Sanada!" panggilnya berteriak, ia menarik lengan Yukimura dan menjitak puncak kepala pemuda tersebut. "Setelah membuat kita menunggu kalian malah duel disini?!" Tatapan matanya setajam elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya, kini Yukimura berjongkok sambil memegengi kepalanya yang kena jitak seperti anak tikus.

Mendengarnya, Masamune manaikan salah satu alisnya. Membuat mereka semua menunggu? Bukannya tadi Yukimura bilang kalau mereka akan meludeskan segalanya?

 _Ooh_ Yukimura berbohong padanya, begitu pikir Masamune sambil minum air dari botol sport yang di letekannya di pojokan. Ia melihat Yukimura yang sedang di omeli Mitsunari dengan tatapan datar, lalu akhirnya Ieyasu, Mori, Motochika ikut datang dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Yukimura sampai rela untuk membuat semuanya menunggu Masamune, membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang.

"Maaf aku yang menantangnya barusan," katanya ringan lalu keluar dari tempat tersebut. _"Eh!?"_ Entah ia sadar atau tidak kalau ia sudah membuat semuanya benggong. Maaf? Permintaan maaf dari sang _Dokuganryuu_!? Sungguh kalau mendengarnya dari pria tersebut kata maaf jadi sebuah mantra yang bisa menghancurkan dunia!

Sementara Yukimura ia ditinggal binggung sendirian, baginya Masamune yang meminta maaf bukan hal se-luar biasa itu, ada dengan mereka?

Sebenarnya, apa saja yang akan berubah setelah Sanada Yukimura tinggal di mansion ini?

 **To Be Continue**


	4. 03 Began of Mystery

Sarutobi Sasuke, seorang pria yang merupakan keturunan terakhir dari klan ninja legendaris. Secara turun temurun klan Sarutobi melayani keluarga samurai Takeda dan tidak berubah meski di jaman modern ini. Ia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Sarutobi dan tidak memiliki saudara jauh, bahkan baginya latar belakang kelurganya sangat misterius. Intinya, saat ini hanya dirinya lah yang memegang nama keluarga Sarutobi.

Sejak lahir dirinya sudah berada di rumah Takeda, dengan identitasnya sebagai keturunan ninja, masa kecilnya dipenuhi oleh latihan keras yang tak terbayangkan oleh anak-anak seumuran dirinya. Hidupnya ada hanya untuk sang kepala klan, Takeda Shingen yang merawatnya dan memeliharanya.

Menjadi ninja bukanlah sesuatu yang keren seperti yang ada di film jaman sekarang, bertarung demi tuannya dan mati demi tuannya, tidak seperti itu. Menjadi ninja berarti menjadi alat untuk tuannya, dan sebuah alat tidak pantas berpikir selayaknya manusia. Diam dan menurut, bekerja dan bereskan—dua hal tersebut yang selalu menyelamatkan Sasuke dalam melaksanakan misinya.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika ia diberi pekerjaan baru oleh Takeda Shingen. Ia mendapatkan tuan yang baru, majikan yang naif dan ceroboh, membuat pekerjaannya bertambah dua kali lipat dari ketika ia hanya melayani Takeda Shingen yang terhormat.

Sanada Yukimura, anak 10 tahun yang tiba-tiba saja diangkat sebagai tuan muda keluarga Takeda. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, anak itu sangat kecil dan kurus, menatapnya dengan pandangan polos, seolah kedua bola mata anak itu bersinar memunculkan binang-bintang bak permata. Yukimura bagaikan malaikat kecil yang nakal, berusaha menggangu kehidupannya yang penuh akan kegelapan, memaksanya keluar dari tempat gelap dan lebih merasakan hidup.

Anak itu tumbuh dewasa di bawah naungannya, memasuki masa remajanya. Sasuke yang paling mengerti Yukimura. Mereka saling membutuhkan dan Sasuke yang paling membutuhkannya. Tanpa Yukimura dirinya hanya akan selalu bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan, menjadi boneka bagi keluarga Takeda.

Mungkin sedikit lancang, tapi bahkan Takeda Shingen belum mengenal banyak seperti apa Yukimura. Seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang jika pemuda yang akhirnya dijuluki macan muda dari keluarga Takeda memiliki semangat Takeda Shingen. Yukimura baik, pintar, kuat, dan setia—Seperti yang diharapkan oleh Takeda Shingen, beliau sendiri ketika memungut keturunan Sanada itu.

Namun faktor umur tidak bisa dielakan, dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Yukimura masih hanyalah bocah remaja yang naif dan ceroboh, kebaikan hatinya hanya membuat Sasuke semakin mencemaskannya.

Lupakan kemampuan beladirinya ataupun kekuatan fisiknya, kalau mentalnya lemah ia hanya akan kalah perang dan berakhir mati sia-sia.

Dan disinilah dia, setelah kembali dari melaksanakan titah tuannya.

Setelah 2 hari meninggalkan Yukimura di mansion Tokugawa, situasinya berubah banyak. Kojuro yang datang sehari sebelumnya berbaik hati untuk menjelaskannya, mulanya ia tidak percaya jika bawahan Date Masamune akan membantunya tapi alasan pria itu membantunya lebih membuatnya tidak percaya.

Kojuro bilang kalau Yukimura sudah banyak membantu Masamune selama dirinya tidak ada. Tidak hanya itu, selain Masamune penghuni mansion yang lain menjadi sangat dekat dengan Yukimura, bahkan ketika Kojuro sudah kembali mereka masih ingin Yukimura memasak untuk mereka.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan pemuda pecinta warna merah itu? Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran Yukimura. Setelah ia kira jika tuannya itu sudah beranjak dewasa dan mencoba mengatasi sebuah masalah sendirian, dan apa yang didapatkannya? Pihak mereka malah membantu pihak musuh!

Biarkan saja mereka mati kelaparan atau bertengkar sendiri sampai jumlah mereka berkurang, seharusnya hari itu adalah situasi yang menguntungkan bagi pihak mereka.

Ketika selesai mendengar penjelasan dari Kojuro hal pertama yang dilakukan adalah menarik Yukimura kedalam kamar dan mengintrogasinya, untuk suatu alasan ia sangat marah terhadap tindakan pemuda tersebut. Tindakannya selain terlalu bodoh juga ceroboh, bagaimana kalau nanti ia ditusuk dari belakang?

Kenapa Yukimura sangat mudah bersimpati dan percaya pada orang lain?

Ia tidak boleh kehilangan Yukimura, baginya pemuda itu bukan hanya sekedar seorang majikan, dia adalah alasannya untuk hidup.

Perasaan tersebut tidak pernah dikatakannya, bahkan ia tidak mengetahui jika ia punya perasaan seperti itu terhadap Yukimura, perasaan ini ada di bawah alam sadarnya. Tapi seharusnya, selambat apapun otak Yukimura setidaknya insting pemuda itu bisa merasakannya.

Atau mungkin tidak,

Yukimura masih sangat tenang meskipun sudah diomeli panjang lebar oleh Sasuke. Dan tahu apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu? "Bahkan seorang laki-laki tidak bisa bertempur dengan perut kosong." Ia mengatakannya sambil menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke, membuat pria itu tidak bisa membantah apapun lagi.

"Pertikaian ini pasti ada jalan keluar lainnya, aku juga ingin percaya dengan apa yang diyakini Tokugawa- _dono_."

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, kalau sudah seperti itu Yukimura tidak bisa dilawan. Yukimura itu terkadang bisa menjadi keras kepala, tingkat kekerasannya sekeras permata. Memang sudah bawaan remaja itu untuk menjunjung tinggi kebenaran dan kedamaian, seperti sosok Takeda Shingen yang dikaguminya. Kebaikannya yang naif dan tolol itu, selalu bisa meluluhkan hatinya.

Sanada Yukimura tumbuh dewasa dengan caranya sendiri, dan seorang Sarutobi Sasuke hanyalah seorang saksi.

"Tentu aku masih ingin menghadiahkan _Basara_ _Company_ untuk _Oyakata_ - _sama_ , tapi sebelumnya kita harus memahami situasi disini. Kuharap kau bisa membantuku, Sasuke." Yukimura mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh, menunjukan rentetan giginya yang rapi. Senyuman polos yang sangat menawan bagi Sasuke.

Begitulah. Setelah itu Sasuke tidak bisa komen apapun terhadap Yukimura yang beramah-tamah dengan para penghuni mansion, ia hanya bisa memerhatikan dari jauh, dan menunggu perintah entah dari tuan mudanya itu atau dari Takeda Shingen.

OXO

Yukimura duduk di kursi taman sedang membaca buku. Siang ini udaranya sejuk, tidak terlalu panas berkat gumpalan awan yang berjalan kesana-kemari menutupi sinar matahari langsung. Hilir demi hilir angin hangat menyapu sekeliling, membuat rambut panjang ikat ekor kuda pemuda itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin. Sosoknya yang biasanya heboh kini diam terlihat elegan saat mengenakan _Yukata_ berwarna merah api.

Kebetulan saja Motochika melewati tempat tersebut, langsung saja ekor matanya menangkap sosok Yukimura yang nampak mempesona. Beberapa hari ini entah kenapa ia jadi sangat gembira ketika bertemu dengan remaja lelaki tersebut, rasanya aneh dan asing, sedikit membuatnya takut.

Tanpa pikir panjang pria bersurai abu-abu itu mendekatinya. Motochika baru saja keluar dari bengkel yang terletak di belakang mansion, membenahi beberapa mesin yang merupakan barang ciptaannya. Meskipun tidak terlihat demikian, Chosokabe Motochika adalah jenius dalam bidang teknik mesin.

Pakaiannya kotor karena oli dan debu, bahkan _tank_ _top_ -nya berubah warna menjadi hitam sekarang, tubuhnya basah penuh keringat, membuat cap yang menunjukan lekuk ototnya. Sungguh terlihat _manly_ dan (kalau boleh jujur) seksi.

Tentu karena ia tahu diri Motochika hanya menyapa Yukimura dari jauh. "Sanada!" serunya memanggil sambil melambaikan salah satu tangannya.

Yukimura tersenyum lalu menutup bukunya. "Oh Chosokabe-dono!" Ia membalas lambaian tangan pria berjarak sekitar 5 meter darinya tersebut. "Dari bengkel? Mari duduk disini istirahat sebentar," ajaknya sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Motochika menyembunyikan kegirangannya setelah mengetahui jika Yukimura tidak masalah dengan dirinya yang masih dekil. Tentu saja, di mansion ini cuma seorang Motonari Mori yang mempermasalahkannya. Ia segera berlari dan duduk tepat di sebelah Yukimura.

" _Sandwich_ yang kau buat hari ini enak sekali," puji Motochika, dia tidak sempat memberitahu Yukimura tadi karena ia bangun kesiangan dan makan lebih telat dari yang lainnya.

"Kelihatannya akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendapatkan pujian dari Chosokabe- _dono_ ," balas Yukimura tersenyum canggung. Wajah pemuda itu tersipu, ia selalu merasa sedikit malu ketika orang lain memujinya, padahal ia selalu memuji orang lain.

Jujur saja, momen ini sangat manis dan romantis. Motochika merasa beruntung dapat berduaan saja dengan Yukimura yang akhir-akhir ini jadi bahan perbincangan para penghuni mansion lama.

 _Yah_ , meskipun di bilang berdua sebenarnya mereka tidak sedang berduaan saja, Motochika tahu sedari tadi. Kalau ninja—bawahan Yukimura dari tadi mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan mengerikan. _Ukh_ , merusak suasana saja.

Setelah kedatangan Sasuke tidak ada yang bisa secara leluasa 'berduaan' dengan Yukimura. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa saja menyembunyikan keberadaannya secara total, tapi kelihatannya ninja itu memang sengaja membuat siapapun yang mendekati tuannya merasa tidak nyaman.

"...Keluarga Takeda punya ninja yang berbakat huh."

OXO

Masamune ada di dalam perpustakaan, bersandar di pinggir jendela yang mengarah ke tempat Yukimura dan Motochika, tentu ia juga tahu kalau Sasuke ada disana. Kojuro duduk tidak jauh dari tempat tuannya itu, diam dan sibuk menulis-nulis sesuatu di sebuah buku catatan.

Mori yang biasanya berdiam di tempat itu entah ada dimana, kini yang berdiri di depan rak-rak buku adalah Ieyasu. Tidak lama kemudian Mitsunari memasuki ruangan, wajah juteknya tidak pernah berubah.

Ieyasu seenaknya duduk di sebelah Kojuro, daritadi ia lihat Masamune melihat ke satu titik yang sama. Senyumnya mengembang, ia tahu jika Sanada Yukimura sudah menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni mansion ini, termasuk dirinya. Rasanya lucu karena seorang bocah, keseharian yang penuh akan perkelahian kini berubah sedamai ini. Tidak ada yang melakukan gerakan setelah Masamune menyerang Yukimura.

"Semenjak pria bernama Sarutobi itu datang mendekati Yuki- _kun_ jadi sedikit susah, ya." Ieyasu membuka pembicaraan yang segera menarik perhatian seisi ruangan—minus Kojuro.

" Yuki- _kun_?" Secara tidak direncanakan Masamune dan Mitsunari mengulangi panggilan **sok** akrab yang dilontarkan Ieyasu. Keduanya menatap si pria berhoodie kuning itu dengan sinis. Meski begitu Ieyasu malah makin mengembangkan senyumannya, siapa sangka kalau daya tarik Yukimura sungguh sangatlah besar?

"Chosokabe sangat menyukainya, bukannya kalian juga demikian?"

Mitsunari mendecih. "Kau berkata seperti kau bukan salah satunya, dasar Ieyasu sialan." Setelah mengatakannya ia pergi ke sisi lain ruangan sambil membawa beberapa buku yang di butuhkannya.

"Heh," Masamune menyeringai remeh. "Dia rivalku. Itu saja karena kalian selama ini sudah punya rival masing-masing."

Rival. Sebenarnya orang seperti apa Sanada Yukimura itu sampai tuannya menganggapnya sebagai saingan? Demikian pikir Kojuro seraya meletakan penanya, kali ini pembicaraannya menangkap perhatiannya.

"Jangan terlalu keras terhadapnya, _Dokuganryuu_. Atau apa? Kau tipe yang suka menjahili orang yang kau sukai?" goda Ieyasu. Memang benar selama ini Mitsunari adalah saingannya, alasannya adalah mereka berdua tidak memiliki sepemahaman Ideologi. "Meski begitu lebih baik kau tidak lupa. Selama kita punya tujuan yang sama tidak akan ada yang mau menyerah, dalam kasus ini yaitu _Basara_ _Company_."

Masamune diam sejenak, matanya berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan Sanada?"

Kojuro yang ada di tengah mereka tidak bisa melerainya. Tokugawa Ieyasu orang yang pandai berbicara jelas saja ia tahu betul bagaimana menyulut emosi Date Masamune yang sedikit bar-bar hanya dengan satu atau dua patah kata. Entah apa tujuannya, jangan bilang kalau mereka serius mengenai menyukai Sanada Yukimura.

Atau sebenarnya ada maksud lain dari perkataan Ieyasu?

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengerti," ujar Ieyasu lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ia menepuk pundak Kojuro di sebelanya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Memang benar kelihatannya memang ada maksud lain, dan semuanya berhubungan dengan Sanada Yukimura. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat Ieyasu dan Mitsunari sampai terpikat oleh pemuda itu, selain masakannya dan kepribadiannya.

OXO

"Selain Tokugawa Ieyasu, Ishida Mitsunari juga berhubungan langsung dengan _Basara_ _Company_."

Yukimura ada dikamarnya bersama dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu duduk diatas tatami, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal terlihat binggung.

"Ishida Mitsunari adalah bawahan Toyotomi Hideyoshi, sebelum klan Tokugawa berdiri sendiri mereka juga merupakan bawahan Toyotomi. Alasan Ishida _no danna_ sangat membenci Tokugawa _no danna_ pasti karena gosip terkenal yang mengatakan jika klan Tokugawa mengkhianati Toyotomi. Seharusnya kau sudah pernah dengan tentan hal ini, _Danna_. "

"O-oh yah," Yukimura manggut-mangut. Tentu ia pernah mendengarnya, tidak hanya dia pasti penghuni yang lain juga sudah lama mengetahuinya. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang mengangunya, tapi dia diam saja dan memilih untuk pusing sendiri, mengabaikan Sasuke.

" _Danna_!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya tepat di wajah Yukimura, berusaha mengambil perhatiannya. "Jangan bengong saja. Aduh, sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatmu diam saja?"

" _Nah_ Sasuke," cara Yukimura memanggil terdengar berat, lebih serius daripada biasanya. Kini matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap menatap lurus Sasuke, ada sebuah kilat yang bergetar di dalam tatapan tersebut, perasaan gundah yang tak tersampaikan. Dipandang dengan cara seperti itu membuat Sasuke sedikit gugup, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada apa _Danna_ katakan saja apa yang membebani pikiranmu."

"Apa benar _Basara_ _Company_ di bangun oleh keluarga Tokugawa?"

Pertanyaan tersebut spontan membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. Rasanya memang normal kalau mulai bertanya-tanya seperti itu, harusnya wajar jika sebuah perusahaan besar punya orang kedua atau ketiga untuk menjaga keseimbangan sebuah perusahaan. Namun untuk _Basara_ _Company_ , untuk suatu alasan pertanyaan tersebut terdengar tabu.

 _Basara_ _Company_ adalah perusahaan yang merupakan landasan ekonomi Jepang, perannya sangat besar seolah perusahaan tersebut adalah pusat pemerintahan negara itu sendiri. Jelas saja untuk menjadi pemimpinnya banyak yang harus dikorbankan, seperti para jendral yang memperebutkan wilayah kekuasan.

Bahkan dijaman modern ini perang pun masih bisa terjadi, manusia tidak akan pernah mengalami kedamaian kekal, selama ketamakan adalah inti dari manusia itu sendiri.

"Simpan dulu pertanyaan mu itu,"Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Yukimura dengan lembut. "Masih terlalu awal untukmu menanggung beban seberat ini, _Danna_."

 **To be Continue**

 _A/N:_

Orang-orang disini rasanya jadi pedo semua, memperebutkan Yukimura yang baru saja lulus SMP, ironi sekali. Entah kenapa saya tuh punya fetish sama age-gap gitu, tapi di sisi lain jadinya merasa bersalah. Perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

 _Btw_ , udah kerasa romance haremnya belum? _Ehem_ , chapter ini gak ada actionnya. Timingnya gak ada. Dari awal nekat aja sih mau buat yang ada bau actionnya, padahal juga gak jago bikin setting duel.

 _Well_ , jadi intinya kalau siapa bisa dapet _Basara_ _Company_ dia yang menang perang. Istilahnya kaya rebutan Jepang pada jaman kuno, tapi kali ini Jepang jadi Cuma perusahaan bernama Basara (?) Yah idenya agak ngaco, tapi kalau nonton Basara Gakuen, ide capcom juga gak kalah ngaco daripada saya kan?

Bakalan ada sempilan pengetahuan sejarah nantinya, meskipun banyak rombakannya. Ide cerita ini sebenernya muncul waktu iseng baca wikipedia sama pas ngerjain pelajaran sejarah. Sebenernya belajarnya sejarah cina tapi karena ada sedikit nyerempet waktunya sama jaman Sengoku jadi deh balik ke fandom ini. Itu lo kalo yang pada main _Dynasty Warrior_. Saya gak pernah main sih, tapi karena pelajaran saya nyerempet kesana. Udhlah malah curcol gak jelas.

 **Thank You for Reading**

 **And**

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. 04 The Truth Behind Amnesia

"Maeda Keiji?"

Pagi ini Yukimura menemukan sebuah buku catatan yang tergeletak di atas meja makan, pasti seseorang melupakannya. Buku catatan itu bersampul hitam polos, tidak ada namanya, didalamnya terdapat beberapa informasi yang sangat berguna. Setiap lembar yang di bukanya terdapat setiap goresan kasar yang di bumbui tinta hitam yang tebal, pemiliknya pasti terbiasa menekan pena secara berlebihan ketika menulis, dan dari gaya tulisannya kelihatannya orang itu bertangan kidal.

Yukimura tidak bermaksud mengintip banyak, mulanya ia hanya membuka karena mencari nama si pemilik buku, namun dari sekian informasi mengenai para penghuni mansion, ia sangat tertarik dengan seseorang bernama Maeda Keiji.

Klan Maeda cukup terkenal dan nama lelaki yang ada di catatan itu juga cukup jadi pembicaraan di kalangan orang-orang sejenis mereka. Yukimura belum pernah bertemu dengan orang itu, maupun tahu bagaimana bentuk fisiknya.

"Bahkan keluarga Maeda ikut serta dalam peselisihan ini ya," gumam Yukimura sendirian. "Tapi sampai sekarang pria bernama Maeda Keiji- _dono_ ini masih belum kelihatan.

Baru saja ia ingin mengembalikan buku catatan tersebut di atas meja, suara langkah kaki terdengar. Orang itu terdengar seperti buru-buru, langkahnya terdengar nyaring dan cepat. Tidak lama kemudian sosok pria berpakaian serba hitam yang familiar sudah ada di mulut pintu, rambutnya yang biasa tersisir rapi kebelakang kini berantakan.

Katakura Kojuro terlambat selangkah, seseorang sudah membaca catatannya. Ketika pria tersebut menemukan Yukimura yang sedang membawa bukunya dalam keadaan terbuka, emosinya terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. Mimik wajahnya yang kaku kini seperti membatu, mengenyampingkannya pandangan matanya yang tajam masih sangat menusuk. "Sanada Yukimura," panggilnya dengan suara berat. Kini ia seperti hewan buas yang sedang terpojok.

"Oh Katakura- _dono_ ," Yukimura menoleh, menunjukan senyuman canggung. Tanpa diberitahu ia segera menyadari jika pemilik buku catatan itu adalah si mata kanan naga, bawahan Masamune.

"Maaf aku membuka seenaknya," ujar Yukimura lalu berlahan meletakan buku tersebut di atas meja, secara berhati-hati. Pagi buta seperti ini siapa juga yang mau memulai perkelahian? Melihat situasinya sekarang lebih baik ia tidak bertanya banyak pada bawahan Masamune yang juga berdarah panas itu.

"Tanpa sengaja aku membaca info mengenai Maeda Keiji, tidak lebih." Yukimura berkata jujur, ia mencoba meyakinkan Kojuro. Semoga saja ia berhasil, begitu doanya dalam hati sebelum ia menuju ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Kojuro segera mengambil buku catatannya, memasukannya kedalam saku. Sungguh ceroboh. Kemarin malam ia sangat haus dan mampir mengambil air minum di dapur, tanpa sengaja ia meninggalkan buku catatannya di atas meja makan. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak ingat kenapa ia membawa buku tersebut kesana, tapi yang pasti buku itu memang ketinggalan. Mungkin ia berjalan dalam keadaan setengah tidur.

Dalam kasus ini ia tidak bisa terlalu menyalahkan Yukimura.

Sementara Kojuro sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat bagaimana buku catatannya bisa tertinggal di atas meja makan, Yukimura sudah mulai menyalakan kompor.

Sudah ada seminggu semenjak kedatangannya kemari dan selama ini ia masih belum mengerjakan hal lain selain menyiapkan makanan, padahal para staff yang mengungsi sudah kembali dan bekerja seperti biasa, Kojuro juga sudah kembali, Sasuke juga bisa memasak. Tidak seharusnya ia mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur seperti ini. Yukimura mulai bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa tujuannya datang ke mansion ini?

Itu semua salah Ieyasu yang seenaknya saja memerintah staff mansion ini untuk tidak usah mengurusi urusan dapur karena Yukimura akan melakukannya. Motochika sangat menyetujui keputusan tersebut dan anehnya Masamune juga. Mitsunari bungkam saat itu dan Mori bilang 'lakukan saja sesuka kalian'

Sejak saat itu Yukimura terjebak dalam pekerjaan dapur ini. Sasuke bahkan juga menolak membantunya dengan alasan ia suka melihat tuan mudanya mengenakan apron, yang benar saja!?

Yukimura menghela nafas selagi dia membuat acar dari kubis dan bawang bombay. Hanya karena pekerjaan rumahan ini ia merasa waktu latihan tombaknya berkurang banyak. Semenjak jadwalnya berubah, ia hanya bisa berlatih kurang lebih 6 jam sehari.

Yukimura bangun jam 5 subuh, latihan selama tiga jam, mandi, menyiapkan sarapan, setelah itu ia harus belajar sampai sore, sebelum menyiapkan makan malam ia baru bisa kembali latihan.

Memang belum ada pergerakan yang begitu berarti diantara mereka tapi kalau kekuatan fisiknya menumpul bisa repot nantinya.

Saat ini Sasuke dan beberapa rekannya sedang ada di luar mansion, atas perintahnya Yukimura meminta Sasuke untuk mencari kebenaran mengenai gosip jika Tokugawa pernah berkhianat pada Toyotomi.

Pada akhirnya pertempuran mereka akan berpusat pada Ieyasu dan Mitsunari, bahkan Yukimura bisa menyadarinya. Perang disebabkan oleh dendam, dan dendam selalu memiliki tujuan tersendiri. Manusia adalah makhluk emosional, bahkan orang seperti Mori juga harus mengakuinya, karena begitulah kenyataannya.

Setelah Yukimura sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan dan menata semuanya rapi diatas meja makan. Ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Kujuro yang masih ada di ruang makan, duduk manis seolah sedang menunggunya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia makan bersama dengan Kojuro.

Ruangan itu sepi, tidak ada yang membuat suara lebih. Kojuro dan Yukimura menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Diam-diam Yukimura memperhatikan Kojuro yang duduk di seberang sana. Ia jarang sekali bertemu dengan pria itu, dan kelihatannya ini juga pertama kalinya mereka berinteraksi.

Kojuro itu terlihat lebih garang daripada Masamune. Pria itu mungkin orang yang paling kaku di mansion ini. Yukimura terbiasa bersama dengan Sasuke yang berlebihan santai, membuatnya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memiliki bawahan orang sejenis Kojuro?

 _Yah_ , tapi Masamune yang liar itu bisa betah bersamanya pasti Kojuro punya sisi yang lain kan?

Yukimura duluan beranjak dari kursinya, ia kembali ke dapur sambil membawa perabotan makannya sendiri. Karena hari ini ia punya waktu lebih ia memutuskan untuk kembali membuat sesuatu, untuk nanti siang.

Yukimura membuat dango, biasanya kalau mau makan cemilan tersebut ia hanya akan meminta Sasuke untuk entah membuatkannya atau membelikannya, tapi untuk hari ini ia ingin sekalian membuatnya. Bisa dijadikan cemilan minum teh.

Dango adalah cemilan kesukaannya, resepnya sudah hafal diluar kepala—Meskipun pada dasarnya dango adalah salah satu jajanan tradisional yang cukup sederhana, tidak serumit resep lainnya.

Tangan Yukimura yang mahir menguleni adonan tepung beras sambil menunggu rebusan kacang merah. Pemuda itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai tidak menyadari Kojuro yang sudah berada di belakangnya, sedang mencuci piring di wastafel. Punggung mereka saling berhadapan. Yukimura baru sadar kalau Kojuro ada disana setelah punggung mereka saling bertabrakan.

"Ka- Katakura- _dono_ sejak kapan ada di belakangku?" tanya Yukimura kaget. "Maaf dari tadi kupikir aku sedang sendirian."

Kojuro tidak menjawab. Daripada melihat Yukimura yang sedang ada di hadapannya, pria itu malah mengintip adonan yang ada di belakang Yukimura.

"Sedang membuat dango?" tanyanya.

Sekilas Yukimura menoleh kebelakang, kembali melihat adonannya yang harus dibiarkan selama beberapa menit. "Iya," jawabnya singkat seraya melempar senyuman pada Kojuro. "Buat nanti cemilan minum teh."

"Hmm.." Kojuro bersedekap dada. "Kelihatannya mereka benar-benar memaksamu untuk mengerjakan semua ini sendirian huh."

"Kau juga ada di sana hari itu Katakura- _dono_ ," jawab Yukimura pasrah. "Aku senang kalau aku berguna untuk kalian tapi sebenarnya aku cukup tidak percaya diri dengan masakanku. Selama ini Chosokabe- _dono_ memujiku sih haha," celotehnya. Yukimura orangnya selalu bisa terbuka dengan orang lain, meski itu kepada 'pihak musuh'

"Hah," Kojuro menghela nafas pendek sebelum ia tersenyum. Senyuman itu membuat Yukimura berhenti bernafas sejenak, ia tidak menyangka kalau pria tersebut bisa tersenyum **untuknya**. Ketika ia lengah pria itu sudah ada di depan kompor dan mematikan rebusannya yang sudah mendidih.

"Masamune- _sama_ tidak mengeluh kan masakanmu," ujar Kojuro sembari meniriskan kacang merah yang sudah matang. "Mereka membiarkanmu memasak untuk mereka. Apa yang membuatmu masih tidak percaya diri?"

Setelah ditiriskan kacang merah ditumbuk sampai berbentuk _paste_ , sambil melakukannya Kojuro juga mulai membuat saus gulanya. Pria itu mengerjakannya dengan cekatan, membiarkan Yukimura mematung ditempatnya, mengagumi keterampilannya.

"Oi Sanada!" Selagi Yukimura benggong, tidak lama setelahnya Masamune masuk. "Kecap asinnya habis, masih ada lagi tidak?" tanyanya. "Loh, Kojuro apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Belum saja Yukimura menjawab, ia menyadari bawahannya yang sedang berada di tempat yang sama.

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak perlu mengurus perkara makanan lagi," omel Masamune.

"Aku Cuma membantu Sanada sedikit," balas Kojuro sabar. "Apalagi setelah ini aku masih punya banyak jam kosong."

Yukimura membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara dan mencari-cari kecap asin yang diinginkan Masamune di kerdus yang ada di dekat lemari es. Ia mengaduk-aduk kerdus itu, mencari sebuah botol hitam yang familiar. Tidak ada, ia tidak menemukannya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" protes Motochika yang tidak lama kemudian bergabung bersama meraka, kini dapur yang tidak seberapa besar itu mulai terasa sempit.

"Jangan bilang kau menggangu Sanada lagi?"

"Ha?" Masamune melotot. "Siapa juga yang mengganggunya? Pagi-pagi jangan ngajak berantem lah!"

Lomba adu melotot sudah mulai. Yukimura melerai mereka berdiri diantara kedua pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kecap asinnya habis," katanya langsung memberitahu.

OXO

Memangnya salahnya kalau kecap asin habis? pikir Yukimura, sebal dengan perlakuan Masamune terhadapnya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah kesal melewati bagian depan mansion.

Masamune seenaknya saja menyuruhnya beli kecap asin lagi, Motochika ingin menemaninya tapi ia masih punya pekerjaan di bengkelnya, sedangkan Kojuro masih meneruskan membuat dango—apalagi Masamune memang berniat usil dengan melarang Kojuro keluar dari mansion.

Mau tidak mau Yukimura berangkat untuk mengisi bahan-bahan yang sudah kosong. Ia berangkat sambil membawa selembar kertas catatan kecil, apa saja yang butuh ia beli.

Di depan mansion ia bertemu dengan Mitsunari. Pria jangkung itu memandangnya heran. "Mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya. "Bukannya Ninja yang biasanya bersama denganmu sedang tidak ada?"

"Sasuke punya tugas lain," jawab Yukimura. "Aku mau keluar sebentar membeli beberapa barang."

"Sendirian?" Mitsunari mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Memang tidak ada larangan untuk meninggalkan mansion tapi pergi sendirian itu sedikit..."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yukimura polos, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat manis sekali. Mitsunari tidak bisa menatapnya langsung—seperti yang dikatakan Ieyasu. Terus terang ia memang tertarik pada Yukimura.

"Pantas saja ninja itu sangat mengkhawatirkan mu."

"Aku tidak akan tersesat." Yukimura bersi keras. "Memang ini pertama kalinya aku di Tokyo tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu!"

Mitsunari melambaikan tangannya. "Bukan begitu," ujarnya sabar—nada yang hanya dipakai saat berbicara dengan Yukimura. "Medan perang bukan Cuma di mansion ini. Sanada."

Ekpresi Yukimura menggelap. "Tentu, aku tahu..." ujarnya bohong. Dia memang polos, hanyalah bocah naif yang masih percaya jika dirinya hidup di jaman yang damai. Mitsunari memperhatikannya untuk beberapa saat, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Kedua tangan pria itu bergerak dengan ragu, menyentuk pundak pemuda itu. Mitsunari meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak Yukimura. "Seharusnya kau tahu kalau banyak yang mengincarmu. Sanada Yukimura, keturunan terakhir dari klan Sanada."

"Ishida- _dono_ aku..." Lidahnya terasa kilu, ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Mitsunari lagi.

"...Kurasa berita itu benar," Mitsunari menjauh. Irisnya yang berwarna violet bertemu dengan iris merah api bak batu rubi. Pria jangkung tidak melotot, hanya menatapnya, untuk sekilas pandangan itu terlihat sendu.

"Sanada Yukimura kau pernah mengalami amnesia."

OXO

"Dia mengalami amnesia?" tanya Masamune terlihat tidak peduli. Pria itu duduk dengan salah satu kaki diatas meja, sementara Kojuro berdiri tegap di belakangnya. Di sebelahnya duduk Motochika yang bersedekap dada, menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ieyasu juga duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, masih dalam satu sisi.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, duduklah Mori yang nampak tidak terkejut dengan berita tersebut, bersama dengan seorang pria yang tubuhnya penuh dengan perban, memakai topeng merah, mereka memanggilnya 'Gyobu' alias Otani Yoshitsugu—dia adalah bawahan Mitsunari yang kini bersama dengan Yukimura di luar sana.

"Maeda Keiji juga seharusnya sudah kembali. Kemana dia?" tanya Mori. "Ieyasu seharusnya kau mengawasinya semenjak dia adalah anggota tim mu."

"Sebentar lagi juga bakalan kembali," jawab Ieyasu santai. "Aku mengajak kalian berkumpul bukan karena Keiji..."

"Sanada Yukimura," orang penuh perban itu angkat suara. "Tanpa perlu ditanya lagi dia adalah anggota kami."

Motochika memutar bola matanya malas. "Mengingat kepribadiannya tentu saja ia akan memilih bertarung di sisi kami."

"Dia utusan pak tua Takeda, posisinya sudah ditentukan dari awal," tambah Masamune.

Mori mendengus, ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Anak itu memiliki takdir yang sama dengan Mitsunari, lebih baik kalian tidak terlalu berharap sebelum kecewa nantinya."

Di dalam ruangan rapat, pembicaraan tersebut adalah awal permulaan dari kembalinya angin badai perselisihan. Dari awal mereka semua sudah terbagi menjadi dua kubu; yaitu yang membela Tokugawa dan yang menginginkan kebangkitan ideologi yang dikembangkan oleh Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

Sanada Yukimura sedikit spesial karena dia adalah utusan dari Takeda Shingen yang SEHARUSNYA bekerja sama dengan kubu Tokugawa, tapi masa lalu pemuda itu akan membawanya ke jalan yang lain.

Kedua kubu melakukan genjatan senjata untuk memberi waktu Yukimura dan juga Ieyasu dan Mitsunari—selama Yukimura ingin memahami situasi di mansion ini, mereka berdua sedang menyelidiki masa lalu pemuda itu.

Sesuai kabarnya, Sanada Yukimura mengalami amnesia dan sampai sekarang ingatannya tidak kunjung kembali. Pemuda malang itu hidup tanpa mengetahui sejarah aslinya.

"Sanada Yukimura, Tuanmu yang sesungguhnya adalah Toyotomi Hideyoshi- _sama_."

 **To be Continue**


	6. 05 The Bond Our Bond

10 tahun yang lalu Takeda Shingen membawa seorang anak laki-laki ke rumahnya. Anak laki-laki itu kurus dan lusuh tapi matanya menunjukan semangat yang membara. Mungkin karena sorot mata tersebut yang membuat Shingen tertarik untuk membawanya pulang, bahkan menjadikannya ahli waris kekayaan Takeda.

Anak laki-laki itu bernama Sanada Genjirou Yukimura, keturunan klan Sanada yang hampir musnah. Ia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang keberadaannya entah dimana atau bagaimana. Saat ini semuanya percaya jika keturunan Sanada hanyalah dirinya.

Sasuke sangat tertarik padanya karena kesamaan nasib mereka, sebagai keturunan terakhir dari sebuah keluarga yang memiliki masa kejayaannya dan berakhir hancur secara tragis.

Takeda Shingen membentuk aliansi dengan keluarga Tokugawa. Saat itu Ieyasu masih ada di ada di SMP, satu angkatan dengan Sasuke, meskipun mereka tidak saling mengenal pada saat itu.

Hari itu adalah saat-saat yang damai, dimana mereka tidak perlu memikirkan urusan rumit seperti perang dan kemenangan, mereka hanyalah remaja nakal yang belum tahu susahnya dunia.

Tahun itu, di awal musim semi. Pohon sakura di taman kediaman Takeda Shingen sedang mekar dengan indahnya, ketika angin bertiup sedikit bunganya rontok dan berterbangan menghiasi langit biru.

Pada saat itu Ieyasu sedang berkunjung bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sementara kedua orang tuanya bersama dengan Shingen, ia berkeliaran sendirian dan akhirnya sampai ke taman tersebut. Di sana ia tidak bisa melupakannya. Ia bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang berdiri tepat di bawah pohon sakura, sedang mendongak dan melebarkan kedua tangannya. Helai demi helai bunga menjatuhi wajah anak itu, beberapa tersangkut di rambut coklat kemerahannya, memberikan warna kontras yang indah.

Akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu. Anak itu tersenyum padanya lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon. " _Oyakata_ - _sama_ bilang jangan berbicara dengan orang asing," kata anak itu dari balik pohon.

Ieyasu mulai mempercayai adanya takdir. Hatinya seperti sedang meleleh, wajahnya terasa begitu panas. Kenapa ia bisa sampai seperti ini hanya setelah melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman?

Ieyasu tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Setelah kematian Hideyoshi, aliansi Tokugawa dan Takeda berakhir. Ieyasu tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan anak itu. Semakin beranjak dewasa ia jadi semakin sibuk untuk menjadi ahli waris _Basara_ _Company_ , bahkan untuk memimpikan kenangan tersebut dia tidak sempat.

Kekacauan terjadi kembali, keluarga yang dulunya merupakan anak buah Hideyoshi kembali menyerang. Belum lama ini pendapatan _Basara_ _Company_ mengalami penurunan karena adanya gelombang pasar yang diciptakan berbagai perusahaan asing yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi Jepang.

Kestabilan ekonomi mulai hancur dan _Basara_ _Company_ terpaksa untuk mengganti ahli warisnya.

Ieyasu hanyalah lulusan SMA, ia tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya dan malah memilih menjadi atlit olahraga _boxing_. Meski demikian orang tuanya masih memilihnya sebagai ahli waris dan memberikan pelatihan khusus padanya.

Sebelumnya tidak ada masalah dengan membiarkan Ieyasu memegang seluruh saham perusahaan di usia muda, namun karena kemunculan Mitsunari yang memiliki potensi yang lebih besar darinya, terpaksa mereka mengadakan kompotesi dimana Yukimura dan yang lainnya harus ikut serta.

Generasi mereka bagaikan sebuah alat pertaruhan, apalagi partisipasi keluarga lainnya hanya untuk membuat permainan ini terlihat lebih adil. Pada dasarnya pion yang paling penting hanyalah Ieyasu dan Mitsunari.

Hasilnya mereka semua terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Kandidat lainnya memiliki latar belakang yang jelas untuk memilih bergabung ke kubu mana, namun Yukimura? Pemuda itu tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas untuk masuk ke kubu mana, itulah yang membuat eksistensinya sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Takeda Shingen bukan lah tuannya yang sebenarnya, melainkan Toyotomi Hideyoshi lah.

Pemuda itu harus menentukan nasibnya sendiri.

OXO

" _Haah..."_

Pemuda ber- _kimono_ coklat itu menghela nafas sendirian di kamarnya. Sebuah lampu meja, bercahaya remang ke-jinggaan menerangi ruangan berinterior tradisional. Sanada Yukimura galau. Ia baru saja mandi, membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang sepinggul terurai dalam keadaan setengah kering. Dia mengabaikannya, bahkan melupakan rasa kedinginannya. Ia tidak menyadari jika tubuhnya sedikit menggigil lantaran perbuatan angin dingin yang menyelip masuk melalui sela-sela jendela dan pintu geser.

Sepanjang malam ia hanya duduk di pojokan, ditemani oleh bayangannya sendiri. Sasuke pergi disaat yang tidak tepat, di saat seperti ini seharusnya kepada siapa dirinya bisa melampiaskan kegelisahannya?

Tadi siang Mitsunari memberitahunya jika selama ini ia mengalami amnesia, dia selama ini ternyata hidup hanya dengan separuh ingatannya. Kalau saja ada Sasuke pasti ia langsung mempertanyakan kebenarannya kepada pria yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakaknya sendiri itu.

"Sasuke pasti tahu sesuatu," gumam Yukimura sendirian seraya memeluk kedua kakinya lebih erat. "Tapi, kalau memang ia mengetahui sesuatu. Bukannya berarti selama ini ia menyembunyikan segalanya dariku?"

Jika memang benar, hatinya pasti akan hancur. Rasanya seperti sudah di khianati.

Tidak lama kemudian pemuda itu mendengar suara langkah semakin dekat, bayangan familiar muncul dari balik pintu gesernya. "Sanada," orang itu memanggil. Suaranya yang ramah kini terdengar berat, terdengar jauh lebih serius, dan lagi pria itu tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan Yuki- _kun_.

Orang itu adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ditemui Yukimura saat ini. Pemuda itu diam, tidak menjawab panggilan dari luar. Ia berharap kalau orang itu mengira nya sudah tidur dan menyerah untuk menemuinya.

"...Permisi." Namun perkiraannya meleset. Orang itu menggeser pintunya dan melangkah masuk tanpa seijinnya. Yukimura enggan melihatnya, ia menoleh pada arah yang berlawanan dari tempat Ieyasu berdiri.

"Tokugawa- _dono_ ada urusan apa?" tanya Yukimura dingin. Pemuda itu berbicara lebih lirih dan lemah daripada biasanya. Sikap ini bukan kepribadian pemuda berjiwa panas seperti dirinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai manusia ia juga memiliki saat-saat dimana dirinya merasa lemah, dan tidak berdaya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya pada kondisi amnesianya. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun berlalu, ia masih belum mendapatkan ingatannya. Kenangan-kenangannya telah musnah atau mungkin ia sendiri yang menyembunyikannya, tidak ada yang yakin. Pastinya waktu sudah berlalu terlalu lama, itu artinya sudah mustahil untuk mengembalikan potongan memori yang sudah hilang tersebut.

Ingatannya adalah kunci dari keputusannya mengenai caranya bertarung melawan kandidat lain—Ia harus memutuskannya sendiri karena Takeda Shingen bukanlah tuannya yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin kenyataan yang paling menyakitinya adalah hal tersebut.

"Sanada Yukimura bergabunglah bersamaku," ujar Ieyasu tiba-tiba. Pria berjaket kuning itu mendekati Yukimura dan berlutut di depannya, mereka berdua saling bertatapan mata. "Mengingat kepribadianmu kau pasti menolak jalan pikiran Hideyoshi."

Yukimura melotot. "Tokugawa- _dono_ kau pasti sudah tahu situasi ku," balas pemuda itu. Ieyasu mengangguk mantap, membuat Yukimura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Waktu Shingen- _kou_ memungutmu kita pernah bertemu sekali." Ieyasu mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil sejumput rambut Yukimura. Mata pria itu bersinar lembut, terlihat sedang prihatin. "Rambutmu masih basah," komennya sebelum mencium surai yang ada di telapak tangannya.

Spontan wajah Yukimura memerah.

"Dari dulu kau selalu membiarkan rambutmu tumbuh panjang. Jujur saja, waktu itu kukira kau anak perempuan."

Ieyasu tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman itu memiliki daya tarik yang menyerupai Shingen, terlebih lagi sorot mata penuh semangat pria tersebut.

"Yukimura," panggilnya untuk pertama kalinya. Ieyasu menariknya jatuh kedalam pelukan erat. "Waktu itu aku jatuh cinta padamu dan sekarang aku jatuh cinta padamu kembali," ujar pria itu diringi oleh suara tawa yang terdengar renyah. "Perasaan ini, apalagi kalau bukan cinta?"

Yukimura membeku. Pemuda itu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Oleh sebab itu. Kuharap kau bersedia bertarung di sisiku," bisik Ieyasu tepat di sebelah telinga kirinya. Mereka terlalu dekat, Yukimura tidak bisa bergerak.

Bagi Yukimura yang tidak pernah mengenal cinta, terlebih menurutnya perasaan tersebut adalah hal tabu di medan perang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana. Jantung berdetak kencang, rasanya sedikit membuatnya takut dan binggung di saat yang sama.

"Tokugawa- _dono_ kau terlalu dekat," ujar Yukimura sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya pada Ieyasu yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Jarak sedekat ini, bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah sedekat ini.

Pemuda itu jadi panik, ia jadi tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Kumohon beri aku waktu..." bisik Yukimura sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang berlahan jatuh, tetes demi tetes.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tersesat dan tidak tahu harus pergi kemana." Yukimura mencengkram jaket Ieyasu. "Tidak seperti kalian, aku adalah orang yang kabur dari masa laluku sendiri, aku melupakannya!"

Ieyasu nampak terkejut lalu wajahnya kembali melembut. Tangannya yang besar menepuk puncak kepala Yukimura, lalu ia mencium pipi kanan pemuda tersebut. "Meskipun jika pada akhirnya kau tidak memilihku pun. Perasaan ku tidak akan berubah," katanya tersenyum lembut. "Karena kita bukanlah musuh, ikatan kita lebih dalam daripada itu."

OXO

Akhirnya Yukimura tertidur lelap diatas futonnya. Ieyasu masih belum kembali ke kamarnya, ia masih duduk di samping pemuda itu dan mengamati wajahnya.

Sorot matanya penuh kasih sayang, sesekali tangannya memainkan rambut Yukimura. Melihat wajah polos pemuda itu ketika tidur rasanya gemas sekali.

Terdengar suara benturan kecil. Sedari tadi mereka membiarkan pintu ruangan terbuka seperempat. Ieyasu segera menyadarinya ketika seseorang berdiri di depan ruangan. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya pada sosok tersebut.

"Cuma kebetulan lewat," jawab sosok itu. Meskipun berkata demikian sosok itu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk seenaknya. Masamune melihat Yukimura yang sedang tidur untuk beberapa saat, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Sanada Yukimura tujuanmu kan?" tanya Ieyasu lalu beranjak berdiri. "Dia baru saja tidur."

"Hmm..." Masamune hanya berdehem menanggapinya, ia tidak menyangkal.

Kamarnya hanya berjarak tiga kamar dari kamar Yukimura dan tanpa sengaja ia melewati ruangan ini. Setelah menemukan lampu yang masih menyala dan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, ia hanya penasaran dan mencoba mengintip. Siapa sangka ia akan menemukan Ieyasu dan Yukimura yang sedang tidur?

Hal ini membuat perasaannya campur aduk, ia sendiri tidak memahami alasannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya tapi tidak tahu harus bertanya apa, dan kenapa ia ingin tahu?

Sanada Yukimura berpotensi besar masuk ke kubu Mitsunari, terlebih lagi ia mengganggap pemuda itu sebagai rivalnya. Ia baru saja mengenal Yukimura, tidak ada haknya untuk ikut campur urusan pribadi pemuda tersebut.

Keluarga Date bersama dengan Tokugawa, dulunya adalah aliansi Toyotomi Hideyoshi dan mereka semua berada dibawah naungan Oda Nobunaga.

Oda Nobunaga, pria yang konon katanya akan menguasai seluruh perekonomian Jepang itu, yang berencana membuat pasar monopoli, akhirnya bangkrut karena kesalahan asistennya. Setelah itu Hideyoshi memimpin, kekuasannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Oda Nobunaga. Saat itu, keluarga Date yang dari dulu memiliki potensial yang besar membuka usahanya sendiri, sementara Tokugawa bergabung dengan keluarga lainnya.

Dan disanalah kejatuhan masa-masa kepemimpinan Hideyoshi. Tokugawa di pilih sebagai pemimpin baru setelahnya karena mereka adalah keturunan kerajaan, terlebih lagi mereka adalah pelakor utama pemberontakan kepada Hideyoshi.

Masamune memang sudah ditakdirkan masuk ke kubu Ieyasu, tapi ia berencana melakukan segalanya sendirian, sebagaimana cara pendahulunya.

"Sanada Yukimura bagaimana pendapatmu mengenainya?" Ieyasu bertanya pada Masamune. Pria bermata satu itu lengah untuk sesaat, melihat si jaket kuning dengan tatapan binggung. Masamune tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku baru mengenalnya," jawab Masamune. "Kau sendiri kelihatannya sangat menyukainya," tambahnya sambil melemparkan pandangannya kembali ke sosok Yukimura yang tidur pulas. "Kebalikan darimu aku ingin ia berada di kubu Mitsunari jadi aku bisa berduel dengannya."

Ieyasu terkekeh. "Kau terlihat senang sekali ketika melawannya," balasnya. "Padahal biasanya wajahnya jutek, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mitsunari."

" _Well_ , aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya." Masamune duluan keluar dari kamar dan diikuti Ieyasu di belakang.

Sebelum Masamune berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri, Ieyasu memanggilnya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Aku sangat menyukai Sanada Yukimura," tiba-tiba saja Ieyasu memberitahunya akan hal tersebut, Masamune di buat keheranan.

"Kau memang sudah banyak mengatakannya," balas Masamune remeh seraya memasukan salah satu tangannya ke lengan baju kimononya. "Dan kau yang paling tahu jika tidak hanya kau yang merasa demikian pada bocah itu," lanjutnya lalu kembali berjalan, menjauh dari Ieyasu.

OXO

Saat di ambang kehancurannya keluarga Sanada terbagi menjadi dua. Keluarga tersebut mempunyai dua anak laki-laki dan untuk mencegah kepunahan garis keluarga, mereka memisahkan kakak-adik tersebut ke dua kubu yang berbeda.

Kakak Yukimura lah yang seharusnya ada di sisi Shingen namun anak tersebut tidak pernah muncul, sementara Yukimura yang dikirim ke tempat Hideyoshi di saat yang tidak tepat.

Yukimura dirawat oleh keluarga Toyotomi dari bayi, ia diperlakukan sangat baik seperti tuan muda di rumah tersebut. Nasibnya sedikit lebih beruntung daripada kakaknya yang menghilang, namun tidak lama kemudian takdir berkata lain. Keluarga Sanada kembali ke ambang kehancurannya ketika Hideyoshi meninggal.

Saat itu terjadi kebakaran hebat di kediaman Totoyomi dan Hideyoshi sang kepala keluarga mengalami luka berat karenanya. Pria itu sekarat dan meninggal tidak lama kemudian.

Hideyoshi sangat menyayangi siapapun yang ada di pihaknya, tidak terkecuali Yukimura. Ketika semua anggota kubunya terpecah belah hanya Yukimura sendiri yang tidak punya tempat kembali—untuk hal itu, Hideyoshi sudah memerintah salah satu bawahannya yang bernama Yoshitsugu sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Perintahnya adalah untuk menyembunyikan Yukimura di tempat yang aman, dimana kehidupan anak tersebut selalu terjamin. Akhirnya Yoshitsugu menitipkan Yukimura pada petani tua yang sudah dibayarnya, ia meminta pak tua itu untuk mengaku sebagai kerabat jauh anak tersebut.

Yukimura percaya begitu saja, terlebih ia tidak mengingat apapun sebelum ia berada di rumah petani tersebut. Pada saat itu umurnya masih kecil sekali, ia pasti mengalami syok berat yang membuatnya melupakan segalanya di hari tersebut.

Setelah kakek itu meninggal, Yukimura diambil oleh Shingen dan mengangkat menjadi ahli waris kekayaan Takeda. Takeda Shingen tidak punya anak kandung, pria itu pasti punya alasannya sendiri untuk memilih Yukimura sebagai penerusnya.

Latar belakang Yukimura sangatlah spesial, mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya kandidat yang pernah berada di dua kubu. Nasib tersebut membuat pemuda itu merasa bimbang dan gelisah, sebenarnya kemana ia harus membalas budi?

Dirinya yang sekarang ada berkat bantuan Hideyoshi dan Shingen adalah sosok yang merawatnya dan merupakan idolanya sekarang.

Sanada Yukimura, keputusan ada di tanganmu. Ia sudah ada di usia dimana ia harus memutuskan sesuatu yang penting sendirian, tanpa harus mengekor di balik bayangan raksasa milik Shingen maupun orang lain.

 **To be Continue**


	7. 06 What The Power is

" _Danna_ ," Sasuke yang duduk di seberang terlihat bosan. "Tidak sepertimu untuk seharian penuh duduk di dalam ruangan," omelnya sambil memukul meja dengan sebuah pena.

"Sebentar lagi ulangan tengah semester," balas Yukimura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku paket Fisikanya. "Kau janji akan mengajariku kan?"

" _Ukh_ ," Sasuke berwajah masam. "Aku memang bilang begitu tapi kau bukan tipe yang perlu belajar sekeras ini, meskipun itu **FISIKA**!"

" _pfft_..." Yukimura terkekeh geli, wajahnya merah karena menahan tawanya. "Padahal biasanya kau mengomeli ku habis-habisan di pelajaran ini dan sekarang kau bilang aku tidak perlu belajar keras?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Otakmu lebih encer daripada kelihatannya," balas Sasuke sambil cemberut. Padahal beberapa hari ini setelah kepulangannya Yukimura tidak pernah tertawa dan sekarang pemuda itu **menertawakannya**!

"Apaan sih _hahaha_ ," Yukimura tertawa. "Bukannya yang tidak biasanya itu malah kau sendiri, memujiku seperti ini."

"A-aku tidak sedang memujimu!" Sasuke berusaha membela dirinya, sekarang wajahnya memerah. Dia senang kalau Yukimura sudah bisa kembali tersenyum tapi rasanya ia sedang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri—seolah-olah pemuda itu yang sedang menjahilinya.

Yukimura menutup bukunya. "Kalau begitu mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" tawar pemuda itu tiba-tiba, sambil merapikan seluruh peralatan belajarnya.

"Ja-jalan?" Sasuke dibuatnya binggung. Biasanya pemuda itu minta ditemani latihan, tapi jalan-jalan itu...Mau kemana? "Apa _Danna_ berniat keluar mansion?"

Yukimura menggeleng. "Aku mau lihat-lihat bengkel Chosokabe- _dono_."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke si pria berpenampilan 'seperti' bajak laut itu mengajak Yukimura melihat-lihat bengkelnya. Tentu saja Sasuke harus ikut, selama dia berada di mansion ini ia harus mengawasi Yukimura selama mungkin.

Terutama jika ada nyamuk yang mendekati tuan mudanya. Sasuke tidak ingin terlihat posesif tapi kenyataannya ia memang demikian terhadap Yukimura, kalau saja ia mengetahui kenyataan jika Ieyasu malam-malam datang ke kamar Yukimura dan menyatakan rasa suka pada pemuda tersebut—Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Bengkel Motochika ada di bagian belakang mansion, tidak jauh dari bangunan _dojo_. Bangunan bengkel tersebut tidak terlalu besar dan terlihat semakin sempit karena berbagai barang rongsokan berukuran besar. Kerdus-kerdus tertumpuk tinggi, bercak-bercak dan bau oli hitam memenuhi ruangan. Bahkan dari kejauhan suara bising mesin dapat terdengar.

Tempat itu benar-benar terbanding terbalik dari bangunan utama mansion.

"Chosokabe- _dono_?" Yukimura mengintip dari celah pintu. Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya, ikut mengintip dari balik tubuh tuannya. Pria ninja itu melotot terkejut, tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda tajam melesat ke arah mereka. Sasuke menarik Yukimura ke belakangnya dan segera menangkap benda berbahaya tersebut sebelum ujungnya mengenai dahinya.

Benda itu rupanya anak panah.

Yukimura dan Sasuke bersama menatap benda tersebut dengan heran. Mengingat pengalaman mereka, hal ini terjadi karena seseorang menyerang mereka. Apakah Motochika akhirnya berniat menyakiti Yukimura?

Sasuke jadi sebal sendiri. Pria bersurai merah itu mematahkan anak panah di tangannya lalu membuka pintu bengkel dengan kasar. Kali ini Yukimura ikut di belakang, tidak mengatakan apapun. Di saat seperti ini Sasuke sangat galak, kalau ia membantahnya ia akan kena omelan panjang kali lebar.

Ruangan tersebut remang. Meskipun di siang hari tempat tersebut tidak tertembus matahari, sangat lembab. "Chosokabe Motochika _no_ _danna_ dimana kau?" serunya sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"...Siapa yang menyerang kita?" bisik Yukimura sendirian. Ia yakin kalau penyerangnya bukan Motochika. Selama ini ia memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan pria tersebut, terlebih lagi Motochika bukanlah pengecut yang suka melakukan serangan kejutan sambil bersembunyi. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengutarakan pemikirannya tersebut pada Sasuke, si pria ninja itu akan mengejeknya sebagai bocah naif.

" _Danna_ tetaplah dibelakangku," titah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Yukimura menurutinya tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya pula.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara barang berjatuhan lalu diikuti suara familiar Motochika. "Eh? Tu-tunggu apa yang sedang kau lakukan!?" pria itu seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, arahnya berasal dari balik tumpukan rongsokan besi.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke arah tersebut bersamaan dengan tangannya menuntun tubuh Yukimura untuk tetap menempel ke punggungnya. Sesuai dugaannya tak lama kemudian sebuah anak panah yang sama melesat ke arahnya, kali ini lima buah sekaligus.

Sasuke menangkisnya dengan kunai yang selama ini disimpannya sambil melangkah mundur, ia bisa bergerak bebas karena Yukimura dapat mengikuti gerakannya dan tetap di belakangnya.

"Ranmaru!" sekali lagi teriakan Motochika terdengar. "Berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menyerang orang sembarangan!?"

Yukimura menaikan salah satu alisnya. "Ranmaru?" Sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia mulai paham apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Lampu menyala, Sasuke yang menekan saklarnya. Akhirnya mereka menemukan Motochika di tengah ruangan yang sedang mengangkat tubuh anak kecil. "Lepaskan aku! Mereka berhasil menghindari semua seranganku, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" omel anak tersebut sambil meronta-ronta.

"Bodoh! Kau tetap tidak boleh menyerang orang seenaknya tahu!" tegur Motochika, masih tidak melepaskan cengkramannya.

" _A-anu_ ," Yukimura mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menarik perhatian keduanya. "Chosokabe- _dono_ anak ini..."

" _Oh_ Sanada dan Sarutobi!" akhirnya Motochika menyadari kedatangan kedua tamunya. " Maafkan kelakuan anak ini," ujarnya terlihat kewalahan. "Dia keponakanku."

"Keponakanmu!?" seru Yukimura dan Sasuke bersamaan, sungguh terkejut.

Motochika mengangguk. "Sana minta maaf dan juga jangan lupa perkenalkan dirimu," mintanya sambil menurunkan anak bernama Ranmaru itu.

Ranmaru menoleh sebentar ke Motochika, mengembungkan pipinya dan cemberut. Motochika mengabaikannya malah pria tersebut memelototinya, menyuruhnya cepat melakukan apa yang dimintanya tadi.

"Namaku Mori Ranmaru," kata anak itu ogah-ogahan. Ia bahkan tidak mengatakannya sambil melihat Yukimura ataupun Sasuke, tidak minta maaf pula.

"O-oh namamu Mori Ranmaru," Yukimura tersenyum canggung melihat Motochika yang sudah geram dengan anak tersebut. Ranmaru masih acuh tak acuh, berdiri sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Tidak kusangka Chosokabe- _dono_ sudah punya keponakan," ujarnya cepat agar Motochika membatalkan niatnya untuk menjitak kepala anak bengal tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai jahil. " _ji-san_ huh?" ejeknya.

"Dia anak kakak ku!" jelas Motochika risih. Kenapa semua orang selalu menggodanya hanya karena ia sudah punya keponakan?

"Tapi tadi dia bilang kalau dia berasal dari keluarga Mori." Sasuke menunjuk Ranmaru. "Jangan bilang kalau sebenarnya kau dan Mori _no_ _danna_ bersaudara?"

Motochika terdiam, nampaknya ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

" _Ouch_!" Yukimura menyikut perut samping Sasuke, secara tidak langsung memarahinya karena telah bertanya sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sasuke mengosok-gosok bagian yang di sikut sambil memasang wajah masam, ada perasaan cemburu yang aneh karena Yukimura yang biasanya _pekok_ alias tidak peka kini dapat membaca perasaan Motochika.

"Chosokabe- _dono_ memang jenius dalam hal mesin ya." Yukimura berjalan mengitari ruangan, mengamati setiap mesin-mesin asing ciptaan Motochika. Ia mengatakannya demi mengalihkan topik dan kembali ke tujuan awalnya, yaitu: jalan-jalan.

"E-enggak kok." Motochika jadi canggung. Ia segera mengikuti Yukimura, berjalan di sebelah pemuda tersebut sambil mulai mengoceh menjelaskan segala ciptaannya yang unik.

Sasuke ditinggal bersama Ranmaru, mereka berdua saling menatap tidak suka.

"Mengenai yang tadi." Tidak disangka Ranmaru memulai pembicaraan. "Motonari juga merupakan pamanku tapi dari sisi ibuku," terangnya. "Kau pasti tahu hubungan mereka berdua kan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan remehkan aku," ujarnya sambil menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Informasi seperti itu tidak akan luput dariku. Aku cuma sedikit mengerjai pamanmu itu."

OXO

Di dunia ini tidak selamanya berjalan di jalan yang terang, terkadang untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan diperlukan adanya pengorbanan. Dunia ini bukan lah tempat yang bersih dan bercahaya, karena dengan adanya cahaya maka munculah bayangan.

 _Yakuza_ adalah kelompok lain yang muncul setelah selesainya era _Samurai_. Dibandingkan jalan hidup Samurai yang dianggap kuno, _Yakuza_ muncul sebagai sekelompok orang yang dianggap melenceng dari norma yang ada.

 _Yakuza_ menguasai dunia bawah, dan saling memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan. Pada jaman dulu setiap panglima dan jendral melakukannya dan dianggap sebagai pahlawan, namun sekarang 'perang' tersebut ada di dunia bawah, di tempat tersembunyi dimana orang sipil tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Pada jaman modern ini manusia beranggapan jika dunia telah menjadi damai. Tidak ada kesengsaraan, tidak ada penderitaan, hanya ada kemakmuran, akhirnya setiap orang bisa menjadi sebuah individu yang bebas.

Kenyataannya perang bertumpahkan darah tidak pernah berhenti.

Chosokabe dan Mori adalah dua keluarga _Yakuza_ terbesar se-Jepang. Jika Chosokabe di timur, maka Mori ada di barat. Sejak pada Jaman _Showa_ kedua klan besar ini saling memperebutkan wilayah.

Chosokabe memiliki jalur penjualan Norkoba terbesar di Asia timur. Berkat pernikahan kakak laki-laki Motochika dan kakak perempuan Motonari, sekarang jalur tersebut terbagi rata sebagai bukti janji persaudaraan kedua klan yang sudah lama saling bersaing ini.

Sayangnya perjanjian tersebut tidak bisa diterima kedua keluarga secara menyeluruh. Terutama para sedepuh di klan Chosokabe. Mereka menolak keras keputusan tersebut dan menimbulkan banyak konflik Internal, menyebabkan anak laki-laki tertua Chosokabe ditolak untuk menjadi kepala klan.

Mereka berharap pada Motochika yang berusia 18 tahun. Semuanya mengira jika remaja berandalan seperti dirinya akan menuruti para orang tua itu.

Motochika memang menyayangkan berkurangnya jalur perdagangan mereka. Perbuatan kakaknya memang membawa kerugian besar bagi mereka, mereka telah kehilangan seperempat dari penghasilan biasa mereka.

Namun sebagai seorang adik, ia ingin menghargai keputusan kakaknya. Apalagi perjanjian tersebut juga membawa keuntungan. Karena jalur perdagangan dibagi menjadi rata, sudah tidak ada lagi preman-preman jalanan yang menyelundupkan narkoba dari wilayah lain, korban perkelahian juga berkurang, dan dengan bekerja sama mereka dapat mengurangi resiko tertangkap pihak berwenang.

Pada awal narkoba adalah obat biasa, yang menjadi terlarang karena disalah gunakan. Barang tersebut disalah gunakan oleh orang yang salah pula, kenyataannya jika berada si tangan yang benar obat tersebut akan menjadi obat biasa.

Mori mempunyai wilayah besar yang dipakainya sebagai pasar gelap. Semenjak mendapatkan setengah dari jalur perdagangan Chosokabe, mereka mendapatkan untung yang lebih besar.

Banyak yang membutuhkan bahan kimia tersebut, dari para preman bodoh yang tidak memahami kegunaannya sampai para dokter ahli dari rumah sakit terkenal.

Selain narkotika, barang-barang ilegal juga banyak dipakai dalam bisnis mereka. Organ tubuh, senjata, manusia, minuman keras, informasi, dan sebagainya. Tidak ada di dunia ini yang tidak bisa diambil keuntungannya.

Mengenyampingkan keuntungan yang didapat. Klan Mori masih tidak puas dengan perjanjian yang dibuat.

Permasalahannya adalah harga diri mereka yang terlalu tinggi. Mori tidak menginginkan 'pemberian' apapun dari Chosokabe.

Motonari adalah salah satu pihak yang menolak keputusan kakak perempuannya sendiri, meskipun pada saat itu ayah mereka menyetujuinya. Dibandingkan Motonari yang dingin dan sekeras es batu, ayah mereka adalah orang yang hangat, baginya kebahagian anaknya dan kesejahteraan klannya adalah segalanya.

Peduli setan dengan harga diri, bisa saja pernikahan kakak perempuannya adalah jalan menuju kedamaian antar dua klan.

Mungkin begitu pikir beliau, mendiang kepala klan yang terdahulu.

Setelah ayahnya meninggal karena sakit, Motonari naik sebagai kepala klan. Saat itu usianya hanyalah 15 tahun dan Motochika sudah menjadi kepala klan selama 3 tahun.

Motonari mengusir kakak perempuannya dari klan lalu membuat gerakan bertanda gagalnya perjanjian mereka. Motochika menyadarinya namun belum sepenuhnya dapat mengantisipasinya.

Sekali lagi, dunia tidak selamanya terang.

Basara _Company_ membutuhkan jalur perdagangannya. Chosokabe kenalan lama perusahaan ini, dari masa Oda sampai Tokugawa. Begitu juga dengan klan Mori, pasar gelap mereka selalu menstabilkan perekonomian.

Itulah sebabnya kedua klan tersebut di undang dalam kompetisi.

Chosokabe dan Mori tidak peduli dengan kekayaan perusahaan Basara, inti perekonomian Jepang. Mereka mengikutinya lantaran ingin menyelesaikan urusan klan mereka sendiri, tentang perjanjian persaudaraan mereka.

Motochika berniat mempertahankannya demi keluarga kecil kakak laki-lakinya, sementara Motonari ingin memutuskannya dengan alasan kakak perempuannya sudah bukan bagian dari klan.

Motonari ingin kemenangan mutlak, dimana klan Chosokabe musnah dan mereka menjadi satu-satunya klan _Yakuza_ di wilayah perdagangan, dunia bawah akan menjadi sepenuhnya milik mereka.

Tapi perjanjian tersebut menghalanginya. Adanya perjanjian itu membuatnya tidak bisa menyerang Chosokabe begitu saja.

Kompetisi ini merupakan kesempatan mereka untuk mengakhiri permasalahan ini. Chosokabe Motochika bergabung di sisi Tokugawa sedangkan Mori Motonari di sisi Ishida. Ieyasu mengenal kakak laki-laki Motochika dan berteman baik dengannya, alasan yang lebih dari cukup untuk bertarung di sisi kuning. Sedangkan Motonari memilih sisi unggu karena keluarga Ishida cukup berpengaruh di dunia bawah, beberapa kelompok kecil yang merupakan pengikut lama Hideyoshi sekarang menjalankan bisnis di dunia bawah.

Secara pribadi Motonari tidak berencana membantu Mitsunari sama sekali, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi dengan menghancurkan klan Chosokabe dan mendapatkan seluruh jalur perdagangan. Dalam kompetisi ini eksistensinya bagaikan kuda hitam yang pergerakannya sulit ditebak, Ootani Yoshitsugu alias bawahan Mitsunari sangat mewaspadainya.

Mau bagaimanapun perang sebentar lagi akan meletus diantara mereka. Sanada Yukimura adalah pion terakhir yang belum bergerak, setelah pemuda itu dapat mengambil keputusannya, hari-hari damai di mansion akan menghilang, entah sampai ada lagi kandidat baru yang datang atau berakhirnya pertarungan mereka.

OXO

Makan malam telah siap, hidangan 9 porsi ramen sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Ieyasu dan Motochika tidak mempermasalah menu makan malam mereka, namun yang lain duduk mematung sambil memandangi mangkok masing-masing.

Masamune adalah orang pertama yang protes. "Sanada, apa-apaan ini!?" teriaknya sambil memukul meja, hampir membuat gelas minum Ieyasu yang duduk di sebelahnya tumpah kalau saja pria ber- _hoodie_ itu terlambat menahannya.

"Ramen," jawab Yukimura singkat sembari mengangkat sumpitnya, hendak makan. "Ini permintaan Ranmaru. _Toh_ , ini juga bukan ramen instan."

" _Danna_ bahkan sampai membuat sendiri mie nya," timpal Sasuke. "Sayur-sayurnya juga pakai yang ada di kebun Katakura," jelasnya.

Motonari meletakan sumpitnya. Ia memandang Ranmaru yang di sebelah Motochika dengan tatapan sedingin es. "Ranmaru sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyanya.

"Tadi siang," jawab Ranmaru di tengah mengunyah mienya. Anak itu sudah kebal dengan tatapan dingin pamannya yang satu itu. "Hari ini aku mau menginap di kamar Motochika."

"Chosokabe," geram Motonari pada Motochika. "Berhenti memanjakannya!"

"Aku tidak memanjakannya!" sangkal pria bersurai perak itu dengan tatapan memelas. "Dia sendiri yang seenaknya datang..." keluhnya.

Mitsunari tersenyum tipis. "Kalian seperti pasangan yang main rumah-rumahan," sindirnya sinis.

" **APA KATAMU!?"**

Serentak kedua 'paman' mendobrak meja. Ieyasu yang pertama tertawa terbahak-bahak pada reaksi keduanya. "Memang, daripada paman bukannya lebih seperti suami-istri?" Setelah itu Masamune yang menambahinya, menuang minyak pada api.

"Kalian harus belajar bersahabat _hahaha_." Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Kelihatannya dia memang sedikit _sensi_ dengan Motochika. Langsung saja perkataannya itu mendapatkan tusukan sikut dari Yukimura.

"Sasuke," geram pemuda itu sambil menunduk.

"Aku cuma bercanda _danna_." Sasuke masih sedikit tertawa di balik telapak tangannya yang tertumpu diatas meja. "Jarang-jarang kita bisa makan bersama."

"Memang sih." Yukimura bersandar pada kursinya dengan kedua tangan masih berada di atas meja, ia memandang isi mangkoknya yang tinggal setengah.

"Hari ini...Terima kasih sudah melindungiku," ucapnya malu-malu. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering keluar karena tugas, seperti yang dikatakan pria itu sudah lama mereka tidak makan satu meja.

"Sudah tugasku _Danna_ ," balas Sasuke lembut. Pria itu mengusap puncak kepala pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya tersebut dan langsung saja mendapatkan protes.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes Yukimura sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Apalagi aku masih marah padamu..."

Senyum Sasuke menghilang. "Marah kenapa?"

Yukimura melirik sinis. "Kau pasti tahu!" Tanpa sadar ia menaikan volume suaranya. Ruangan itu menjadi hening, kini seluruh perhatian terarah pada remaja tersebut.

"Kalian kelihatannya asyik sendiri." Masamune sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua, baru sekarang dia buka mulut. Kojuro di sebelahnya bisa merasakan aura _bad_ _mood_ tuannya itu.

"Bukan urusan Date- _dono_ ," jawab Yukimura sambil membuang mukanya. Pemuda itu Cuma bersikap seperti itu dengan Masamune, membuat si pria mata satu itu tersinggung. Ieyasu terkekeh geli, terbanding terbalik dengan Masamune ia merasa Yukimura yang seperti itu terlihat manis.

Kojuro menghela nafas. "Sanada nanti aku akan membantumu cuci piring," ujar pria berbekas luka itu sebelum beranjak dari kursinya dan membawa piringnya sendiri ke dapur.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya Katakura- _dono_!" seru Yukimura dari tempatnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa tuan dan bawahannya bisa bagaikan langit dan bumi?

OXO

Mitsunari ada di teras memandangi taman di tengah malam. Pria berkulit pucat tersebut duduk sambil menikmati secawan sake. Malam yang sepi dan dingin. Angin dengan mudahnya menembus kimono putih yang dikenakannya.

Ia sudah cukup banyak minum, ini sudah botol sake keduanya. Kulit bagai persolennya bersinar di bawah sinar rembulan. Pria itu meneguk setiap tetes sake demi melupakan rasa kesepiannya. Di saat ia sendirian, kenangan indah masa-masa kejayaan Hideyoshi dan Hanbei selalu muncul. Hatinya bagai rumah kosong tak berpenghuni.

Cukup lama Mitsunari meratapi nasibnya yang telah ditinggal untuk selamanya oleh majikannya. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dua orang berada tidak jauh dari lokasinya, sedang berdebat.

"Kau menyembunyikan segalanya dariku!"

Yukimura jadi keras kepala setelah Sasuke memberitahunya kalau ia mengetahui tentang amnesia yang diidap oleh pemuda tersebut, dan menolak penjelasannya.

"Aku sungguh kecewa padamu!" Yukimura berniat kabur lagi tapi kali ini Sasuke mencegahnya.

Sasuke menarik lengan pemuda itu dan menariknya. " _Danna_ seharusnya juga mengetahuinya!" Ia berusaha menahan volume suaranya, ini tengah malam. Tapi ia masih ingin memberikan penekanan, ia ingin membuat tuan mudanya mengerti. Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. "Semua orang membicarakannya bagaimana bisa kau tidak mendengarnya!"

Yukimura mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia melotot pada Sasuke tapi di saat bersamaan ia membeku. Sasuke melanjutkan. "Itu kau sendiri yang tidak mendengarkannya, kau tidak ingin mengakuinya."

Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Selama ini, terutama saat ia kecil. Semua orang di sekelilingnya selalu berbisik-bisik: **"Kasihan sekali anak itu hilang ingatan karena syok."** Kabar itu selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan di sekelilingnya, tentu saja Sasuke yang selalu bersamanya turut mendengarkannya.

"Kupikir itu Cuma gosip karena selama ini kulihat kau baik-baik saja." Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan tangan Yukimura. Cengkraman tangannya terlalu kuat sampai meninggalkan cap merah. " _Danna_ , kau yakin kalau kau memang hilang ingatan? Atau selama ini kau mencoba menghilangkan ingatan dimasa itu?"

Tubuh Yukimura mengigil. "Sasuke aku...aku." Pemuda itu jadi kebingungan. Dadanya berdebar kencang, rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya. Yukimura berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh ke lantai kayu.

Melihatnya Sasuke merasa iba. Berada di hadapan orang yang disayanginya sedang kesusahan, ia sendiri jadi ingin ikut menangis. Ia tidak meneteskan air mata, hanya saja hatinya terkoyak.

"Sanada Yukimura," suara pihak ketiga mengagetkan keduanya. Entah sejak kapan Mitsunari berdiri diantara mereka. "Apa benar kau telah memalsukan ingatanmu? Pura-pura hilang ingatan, tindakan yang menyedihkan."

Tatapan maut Mitsunari membuat suasana semakin berat. Sasuke segera berdiri di depan Mitsunari, melindungi Yukimura. "Ishida _no_ _danna_ ini perkiraanku saja," katanya sambil berusaha menutupi kegugupannya sendiri." _Danna_ orang yang jujur tidak mungkin ia membohongimu."

Mitsunari menutup matanya sejenak. "Sanada Yukimura jawab aku." Ia membuka matanya, Sasuke di abaikannya. "Menurutmu, apa itu kekuatan?"

Sasuke melemaskan tubuhnya, kelihatannya Mitsunari sedang mempemasalahkan hal lain. Yukimura mendongak setelah mengusap air matanya. "Kekuatan adalah sesuatu yang dapat melindungi apa yang berharga bagi kita," jawabnya.

"Berkat kekuatan Hideyoshi- _sama_ kau masih bisa hidup sampai detik ini," ujar Mitsunari. "Berterima kasihlah pada beliau dengan bertarung di sisiku."

Sebelumnya Ieyasu yang mengajaknya sekarang Mitsunari. Ajakan pria bermata elang itu tidak sehalus Ieyasu tapi ajakannya membuat debaran lain di dadanya. Ishida Mitsunari membawa Ideologi kekuatan adalah segalanya, pria yang merupakan warisan dari semangat dari mendiang Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

Mitsunari mengulurkan tangannya membuat Sasuke bergerak kesamping, membiarkannya saling berhadapan dengan Yukimura. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan Sanada," tambahnya untuk menambah aura mengintimidasinya.

Sasuke menunggu. Ia sendiri penasaran dengan keputusan yang dibuat Yukimura. Di luar dugaan pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kelompok kalian selalu suka main paksa," ujarnya tapi tetap menerima uluran tangan Mitsunari.

Senyuman Mitsunari mengembang. "Tanpa kekuatan kau tidak akan bisa melindungi apapun." Ia manarik Yukimura membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

"Sanada Yukimura mulai hari ini bergabung dalam kubu Ishida!"

 **To be Continue**


End file.
